Puzzle Pieces
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: If there was one thing Irena had learned about love in her ten years with her parents, it was that love could forge a family as long as you tried hard enough. And she wasn't about to let someone go without them feeling loved. *Sequel to Fractured Family* *Rated T*
1. Chapter 1

_**STOP! **_

_**THIS IS A SEQUEL! **_

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "FRACTURED FAMILY" THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello friends! This is the first chapter of the sequel to "Fractured Family"! It is, and will continue to be rated T, due to the fact that this story is darker and considerably more triggering than anything in FF. Read on with caution, friends. And enjoy. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gone were the days of quiet mornings in the Haddock house. Thankfully, Irena was old enough to assist her parents with her little siblings' commotion.<p>

Gabriel was nine now and a strong-willed, tough little boy who could be classified as a bit of a troublemaker. He was a bit bossy and never sugar coated anything. He was proud of his 'heir' status and could be a little arrogant about it at times, but he knows not to push his limits with Astrid as his mother. His eyes had, rather surprisingly, turned brown, not the expected cloudy blue, by his first birthday and his hair was a sandy blonde.

And then, there were the twins. Linnea and Lily. Sweet little six year old twins with their grandfather's vibrantly red hair. They had oddly gray eyes. Lily was the extrovert and often spoke for her shyer sister. They understood each other incredibly well and did everything together. Despite being exactly identical, their family had always been able to tell them apart.

Finally, the newest member of the family, was a little boy born too early with auburn hair and forest green eyes and lots of freckles. He was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV and he was ten months old. Astrid fought Hiccup tooth and nail on the name, but eventually she won, and he was appropriately named as he was his father's duplicate. He loved to be held and, even though he could speak pretty well for his age, he cried often.

And that wasn't even including the new dragons. Given, there were only two- two Terrors: a lavender one named Blossom that belonged to Linnea, and a magenta one called Petal that belonged to Lily. Blossom and Petal were two of Irena's Terror's year-old babies.

Irena had grown up a lot in the past years. She was nearly as tall as Astrid, having outgrown her birthmother by a couple of inches. Her hair was a shade of blonde somewhere in between Astrid and Gabe's and it came to her mid-back went it wasn't tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were still the sparkly sky blue she had when she was little. Of course, as fourteen year olds tend to be, she was a bit gangly from her uneven puberty-induced growth spurts. And on top of her gangliness, she was starting to look more like a young lady. She was getting curves and hips and she couldn't say she was particularly pleased with her body just then (Hiccup wasn't too happy about her growing up either) due to all the changes. She was still sweet and loving and loved hugs-both giving and receiving.

Astrid and Hiccup, of course, had also gotten a little older. They were thirty now, but you probably couldn't have guessed ten years had gone by unless you saw Irena with them.

Toothless, of course, had aged a bit, so had Stormfly, but they didn't seem like it either, both being still as active as ever. Safira, Irena's blue Terror, had gotten visibly older, however. Unfortunately, Terrors didn't seem to live as long as the other breeds of dragons and several seasons of egg-laying had affected her negatively. She wasn't anywhere near death, thankfully.

And then there was Patches. The calico-kitten-turned-adult-cat that still stole Astrid's attention from Hiccup when she wanted to.

It was a very full house with never a dull moment.

"Mom, make him stop crying!" Gabe complained to his mother, pressing his hands over his ears and grimacing. The twins were doing the same thing, looking at their baby brother with worry. Irena looked up from her journal curiously.

"I'm trying, buddy, I really am." Astrid promised her eldest son, bouncing the ten month old on her hip, trying in vain to get him to cease his wailing.

Hiccup IV, affectionately nicknamed Hic for everyone's sake, was screaming one of those awful screams that sounded painful and his mother couldn't figure out what was wrong with him for the life of her. He had already eaten and was dry and he wasn't sleepy (he woke up on his own).

"Hic, work with me here, what's wrong?" Astrid asked, adjusting him in her arms so she was looking him right in the eye. He stopped crying for a second, only to sniffle and breathe, before screwing his face back up and resuming his fit. No words were coming out of him.

Astrid sighed exhaustedly. It was too early to be tired. She had a class today.

"What is all this commotion?" Hiccup asked, running a hand through his hair, already messy from sleep. Toothless bounded along behind him, the ever-loyal overgrown scaly black puppy.

"Hic won't stop crying." Gabe told his father, hands still over his ears. They weren't great at blocking out noise, considering he heard Hiccup speak.

"And I don't know why." Astrid added, exasperated. "Take him. Please. I need to eat something."

"Of course, here." Hiccup took the baby into his arms and Astrid practically collapsed into a chair next to Irena. "What's the matter, little guy?" he asked Hic.

At the sound of his father's voice, the baby quieted immediately.

"Well, good morning to you too. What was all the fuss about?"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Hic giggled.

"All of that to wake you up." Astrid muttered, rubbing her hand over her face. "I can't believe it."

"You have to admit, he does have dramatic flair." Hiccup shrugged with a grin, moving the now-happy baby to his shoulder.

"I wonder where he got _that_ from," Astrid replied.

Hiccup chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Good Morning, Astrid."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Astrid waved her hand dismissively, hiding her smile.

Hiccup kissed all three of his daughters on the tops of their heads and ruffled Gabe's hair in greeting. "It seems like no one else is having a fit this morning, that's good news." He sat next to Astrid but didn't eat anything. He never ate right after he woke up.

"You're telling me," Astrid agreed. She glanced at Linnea, who still had quite a bit of food to finish. Irena, Lily, and Gabe had finished breakfast a long time ago. "Aren't you eating, Linny?"

"I'm not hungry." Linnea replied softly, pushing her plate away from her. Lily looked at her twin funny and Irena frowned. Gabe just looked genuinely uninterested.

"Are you sick?" Astrid asked, reaching across the table to check for a fever. The girl shook her head. "Well, no fever."

"Are you sure you're done, flower?" Hiccup asked, concerned. Usually all the kids had healthy appetites, this was odd.

"I'm sure, Daddy." Linnea replied.

"Can we go play now?" Lily asked suddenly.

Astrid smiled. Maybe Linnea would eat more later. "Yes you can."

"Yay!" cheered the little redhead, slipping from her chair. "Come on Linny." Linnea joined her sister with a smile.

"See you later," Hiccup told them.

"Bye Daddy!" Lily replied, grabbing her sister's hand. "Bye Mommy! Bye Toothless!" the two darted out the door, followed by their dragons, eager to get outside.

"Be careful!" Astrid called after them. She smiled at her girls' enthusiasm. The dragon grumbled.

"I'll try not to be." Gabe replied with a grin before getting up.

"You heading out too, buddy?" Hiccup asked, shifting Hic to his lap.

"Yup."

"Be good, young man." Astrid reminded. "No fighting without a cause."

"Yes, Mom." Gabe answered obediently before trotting out the door.

Irena was leaving too, she had promised to meet Jakob and Colby at their special spot first thing after breakfast.

"Bye Mom," Irena said, giving Astrid a quick hug.

"Bye, little one. Have fun." Astrid hugged her back.

"No kissing, okay?" Hiccup teased.

"Gross, Daddy." Irena scrunched her face, but hugged her father anyway.

Irena patted Toothless lovingly and called for Safira.

And the she was gone too.

"Peace and quiet." Hiccup observed. The baby was still in his lap, contently gnawing on his little fist.

Astrid laughed. "It's a miracle." She looked over at Hic and smiled at him, he smiled back and she smoothed his soft baby hair back with her hand. "You're a good boy when you're not screeching loud enough to wake up the whole Barbaric Archipelago."

Hic giggled around his slobbery hand.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Like father like son. I can't believe I got stuck with two of them."

"Hey," Hiccup protested. "At least we're both devilishly handsome, right?" he ruffled the baby's hair.

"Yeah, whatever." Astrid rolled her eyes again and playfully punched him in the arm. "Unfortunately, the devilishly handsome chief has to leave now or else he'll be late."

"Unfortunately," Hiccup sighed. He hugged his little boy tightly before plopping him into Astrid's lap. She didn't have a class today. He leaned over and gave his wife a peck on the lips. "Don't wait up for me tonight, okay?"

She sighed. "I'll try not to."

He gave her a sad smile. "I love you,"

Astrid smiled back. "I love you too,"

Hiccup stood up to leave and Hic started to whine.

"I'll be back later, okay, little guy?" Hiccup promised before leaning down and kissing the baby's head. "Be good for Mommy?"

Hic pouted even when Toothless gave him a nuzzle.

"Bye Astrid,"

"Bye,"

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Astrid asked her youngest after Hiccup and Toothless left. She stood and balanced him on her hip. "I've never seen you so grumpy."

"Mama," Hic said in response.

"What?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Tired,"

She let out a long breath. Kids. She loved them, but sometimes she wanted to pull her hair out. "Of _course_ you are,"

* * *

><p>Irena heard Jakob before she saw him.<p>

"Come on, Rocky, down."

His yellowish brown Hobblegrunt grumbled before obeying him. Jakob only had him for less than six months and they were still getting used to each other.

"Good boy,"

Irena hadn't bonded with a riding dragon yet, but Safira still followed her everywhere. She still wasn't in the Academy due to that (and she probably didn't need to be with her parents, but she was going to anyway). Colby didn't have a dragon yet, either.

"Hi Jakob." Irena said, coming to sit next to him. Safira immediately curled into her lap.

"Hey," Jakob replied, looking over at her.

He had grown a lot recently and his voice occasionally did the weird skippy thing that boys' voices did at their age. He still had the mousy brown hair and eyes.

"Where's Colby?"

"He's sick," Jakob replied.

"Oh no,"

"Nothing serious!" Jakob promised, eyes wide. "I talked to his mom before I came up here. He'll be fine in a few days."

"Good," Irena breathed. Colby was every bit as shy as he had been when they were kids. His baby lisp had never really left and he stuttered a little, which was another reason he just didn't really like to talk much. He had grown, of course. He had dishwater blonde hair and dark brown eyes, still.

Irena fished her journal out of her bag and resumed her work on an idea for a dress for her sisters around her dragon. Despite her hatred (and almost fear) of sewing growing up, when she was about ten, she had decided to give it another try with two patient teachers and no one who yelled at her for doing something wrong. She liked to sew now and was rather good at it. She never let her mother try to fix anything anymore, always getting to it before she could. Astrid hated sewing with a passion.

Jakob took a deep breath. Now or never. Maybe it was in his favor that Colby was sick."Hey, Irena?"

"Hm?" the blonde looked up from her work and met her closest friend's eyes.

"There's Uh- well, you know about the party thing we're having in a few weeks, right?" Jakob stumbled over his words, something he never did.

Irena giggled a little and smiled, closing her book and putting it on the ground. "Of course," It had been her father's idea, after all. He invited some of their old princess friends and some other chiefs and their families for a summer sort of festival with dragon races and lots of food and general good feelings.

"Well, there-there's a, um, a sort of, Uh, dance thing on of the days and I was wo-wondering if you'd come with me." Jakob asked, flushing scarlet.

Irena blinked in surprise and started to blush as well. She hadn't been expecting that. That was certainly an out of the blue question. She bit her lip and nodded, smiling shyly.

She had to admit, she always thought Jakob was handsome and he was lots of fun. And there was the whole 'I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me when we were kids' thing. It'd be lots of fun to go with him, but it was also a big deal. She was fourteen now, plenty old enough to start seeing boys in a different light (Her parents' first kiss had been when they were about her age). And her first date ever was going to be in a public place. And she was the chief's oldest child. This was a very big deal indeed.

Jakob looked incredibly relieved and smiled back. "Okay, great." He had just been her friend for ten years, this was a step in a completely different direction. Hopefully not too sudden of a step.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, still blushing.

Neither of them did anything for a few moments. And then Jakob reached out to grab Irena's hand. She didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Irena exclaimed, running into the house, Safira hot on her heels. The twins looked up from where they were playing with their dolls and dragons on the floor. Baby Hic just smiled at the appearance of his favorite sibling. He didn't like loud much, but she was the exception. Gabe was still out with his friends.<p>

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked, turning around. She had been trying to organize Hiccup's papers (she couldn't understand how he found anything on that messy desk of his).

"Nothing's the matter!" Irena chirped.

"What is it then?" Astrid approached the teenager, who was smiling and still flushed with excitement. She still didn't look convinced that everything was okay.

"Jakob asked me to go to the dance with him during the summer festival."

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes!" Irena bounced on her toes happily.

Astrid smiled and pulled Irena into a hug. "Congratulations, little one."

Irena giggled.

"This is a big deal, you know." Astrid reminded, pulling away and looking at Irena from arm's length. It was about on the level of a princess' first party when she wasn't announced with her parents. It meant Irena was growing up. And, as she wasn't heir, this would be her official 'coming out' as a young adult so to speak.

"I know," Irena replied studiously.

"Irena's going on a date?" Lily asked.

Irena nodded at her sisters, smiling.

"With a boy?" Lily asked again.

"Jakob," Irena answered.

Lily scrunched up her nose. "Are you gonna kiss him?"

Irena shrugged and shook her head, blushing again.

Lily and Linnea both stuck their tongues out in disgust, making their mother and sister laugh.

"ReRe!" Hic demanded from the floor.

Irena picked up her baby brother and touched noses with him. "Don't worry, I still love you, little guy."

Hic giggled and Irena kissed his cheek before shifting him to hold him more comfortably.

"In all seriousness, Irena. If you have any questions about anything-"

Irena made a face at her mother. "I'll ask you. I promise." They had been through 'the talk' some months before. Irena didn't think there was anything else to know, but apparently, there was a lot.

"That's my good girl," Astrid smiled.

Irena smiled back.

"Astrid!" shouted Eret suddenly from outside as he knocked. "There's a problem with one of the trade ships and Hiccup wants you to help him."

"I'll be right there." Astrid replied.

"I'll watch them, Mom." Irena nodded towards the girls and the baby in her arms.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Astrid said before ruffling Hic's hair. The twins waved at her and she waved back before leaving.

* * *

><p>Astrid saw the commotion from a distance. "What's going on?" she demanded of Hiccup, who was waiing for her with Toothless.<p>

"They say stowaway but she won't talk."

"She?" Astrid questioned, heading towards the docks. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to stay and the dragon obeyed.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "That's why I sent Eret to get you. Maybe you can help. I can't get her to say a word to me."

"Let me go!" the mystery stowaway shouted, struggling against the men who were trying to hold her arms. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance," one of the men snapped, pulling roughly on her arm. "We don' need ya runnin' wil' 'round 'ere!"

Astrid scowled. "Let her go."

The men, though not being from Berk, knew not to mess with the Chieftess. They dropped the arms of the Stowaway obediently and the girl stopped fighting. She didn't even make a move to run. She just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground.

"What's the problem?" Astrid asked.

"She was on our ship, Ma'm, tried to sneak off 'ere. Didn' do too good of a job." explained of the men.

"No excuse for hurting her." Astrid snapped. She was against senseless violence or injuries, especially towards children. She always had been in a way (war was an exception, so were people like Dagur, and practice fighting) but ever since Irena came into her life, it was about double what it was before. Irena still scratched at the scar on her arm when she was nervous even though it had been over ten years.

"And I'm sure she had a reason." Hiccup added. "Right?" he asked the woman.

The stowaway looked up, her looks surprising Astrid and Hiccup. She had long dark hair and light brown eyes. She looked dirty and unkempt, from her hair to her clothes and she was scowling.

And she couldn't have been any older than sixteen.

"What'd they do with her?" the girl snarled.

"What did who do with who?" Hiccup questioned, glancing at Astrid. He wasn't the only one who was lost, right?

Astrid shrugged. She had no idea.

The girl didn't answer. "I want her back. They're going to hurt her."

It was obvious this girl was troubled in some way. But she was also scared. And she needed help.

"Who? You have to tell us who." Hiccup replied patiently.

One of the men that had attempted to restrain her nudged the other. He sighed and trudged back onto the ship, returning a moment later with a small, shreking child wrapped in a ragged blanket.

The girl practically ripped the child from his arms before cradling it closely. The child hushed instantly. She scowled at the men. "Don't you dare touch her again."

They just blinked at her.

Hiccup and Astrid looked on curiously. Her? Was that... her baby?

"Who are you?" Hiccup tried, walking a little closer to the girl. She stood up straight, but took a step back.

"Why do _you_ care?" she never looked directly at him.

"Maybe we can help you." he replied.

"I don't need your help."

"You have to be hungry." Hiccup tried to reason. He felt bad about his next statement, but he felt it was necessary. "If you tell us your name, we'll get you some food."

She scowled again, looking from him to Astrid and back again. She looked thoughtful and something changed slightly in her face. "Nova."

"And who's this?" Hiccup gestured to the baby.

"Evelina," Nova replied sharply. "She's mine. And anything else is none of your business."

What had happened to them?

"Will you come with us, Nova?" Astrid asked. "So you can talk to us?"

"And get some food?"

"Fine," Nova replied, still frowning.

"Come on," Hiccup motioned for her to follow him and Astrid. And she did, begrudgingly.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and he shrugged.

What exactly had they just gotten themselves into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, I just dropped you headfirst into the plot, didn't I? Nova is a very dynamic character, as you will see.**_

_**Anyway, the first few chapters are going to be set-up and the rest will most likely switch back and forth from 3rd person points of view of Irena and Nova (and possibly the other teenagers? I haven't quite decided...) This story is going to get interesting, all the kids are very different from each other and will be fun to write about! Also, baby Hic is the cutest gosh darn baby ever, I'm sorry. And he loves his daddy and mommy.**_

_**I've only dipped my toes into this plot and there's a lot more to go. Buckle up for friends, foes, romance, and the very possible heartbreak!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**See you next week!**_

_**~Pink**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all! Back again with chapter two! I've decided to answer reviews instead of using quotes this time around. You can skip past this if you want._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moonlightgreen50: Yes, Ingrid and Ben will be in the story at some point! And yes, they are together! I'm glad you liked Fractured Family!<em>**

**_awesomepep101: Aw, thanks! Glad you like them! Hic is just like his daddy! Linnea is pronounced Lynn-a-ya. It's a really pretty Swedish flower. _**

**_ .165: Thank you! _**

**_Noeltheauthor11293: Thank you! :)_**

**_Carter: I'm glad you liked FF! I'm not really a big fan of time travel stories, but thanks for the suggestion!_**

**_Guest 1: Glad you liked it! Don't worry, there will be some romance!_**

**_Guest 2: I'm confused. Who said anything about Hiccup and Astrid getting divorced?_**

**_multyfangirl16: Jakob is older than both Irena and Colby. Colby is the youngest of the three. Hic is a daddy's boy, isn't he?_**

**_One Bright Light: I'm glad you like Irena and Jakob together! You'll have to see about Linnea. And yes, heartbreak is possible. _**

**_Guest 3: Thanks! Glad you liked it!_**

* * *

><p>Nova was a bitter girl, there was nothing else to really describe her. She was constantly scowling and grumbling. Even after they put bread in front of her (they didn't know how long it had been since she'd eaten last and anything else could have been too much for her), she scowled.<p>

"Why were you on the ship?" Hiccup asked as gently as possible. They were in the Great Hall (the kids were at home, so that was out of the question).

"To get away," Nova replied, holding her daughter closer to her. Evelina had her head on Nova's shoulder, sucking her fingers. Evelina was younger than Hic, it seemed. How much younger was impossible to tell as she was a rather small baby.

"From?"

Nova glared at Hiccup, pausing with her hand halfway to the bread. "You ask too many questions."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the girl.

Hiccup tried to continue. "Nova-"

"It's_ none_ of your business." Nova growled.

Toothless growled too, from his place next to Hiccup.

Nova peered at the animal that she hadn't realized was there and for the first time since her arrival, showed an emotion other than general anger and disgust.

_Fear._

"That's a dragon." Nova said quietly, eyes wide.

"Yes, this is Toothless." Hiccup replied, reaching down to pat his best friend. Toothless crooned and nuzzled Hiccup's hand, looking wearily at Nova. "He's friendly."

Toothless took a step closer to the girl and Nova stood up and took a few steps back. "Get that thing out of here."

"He won't hurt you," Astrid assured, a little less than sensitively.

"How do you know?" Nova asked, taking another step back, never breaking eye contact with Toothless, who looked confused.

"He's my best friend." Hiccup explained.

"You're friend's with that-that _monster_?" Nova demanded loudly. Toothless crouched down like he had been scolded and whined.

"They aren't monsters." Hiccup stood up and called Toothless back to him. "Just about everyone on Berk has a dragon. My kids do, and if I thought they would hurt them, I wouldn't have them." Astrid nodded.

"They are monsters. And you're all _freaks_!" Nova shouted.

"Nova, calm down, it's okay." Hiccup took a step towards her and she took another step away, still looking horrified.

"I've _seen_ what those-those _things_ can do to people!" Nova replied hysterically. "My parents were ripped apart in front of me when I was a kid, I've seen what dragons can do! They aren't pets or friends, they're monsters! And I'm not staying here with a bunch of sympathizers and _you_ can't make me!"

Evelina started to cry a bit and Nova rubbed her back a little.

"We aren't going to make you do anything, Nova. I'll take Toothless outside, okay?"

Nova watched him do just that before she sat back down.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Astrid said quietly, sliding the bread back towards Nova. Seeing what she had seen would of course made a negative impact on her, especially because she was so young when it happened.

"Since when has sorry ever helped anyone?" Nova muttered, ripping a small piece off the bread and feeding it to Evelina.

* * *

><p>"No! That's mine!" Lily shouted, stomping her foot and reaching up for her wooden horse toy.<p>

"Erlend, give it back to Lily." Kristianna told her six year old son.

"But Mama-" Erlend whined. He was a bit taller than his younger friends at the moment.

"You took it from her. Give it back. Maybe she'll let you play with it later if you ask nicely."

Erlend sighed and gave the toy back to the little redhead. Lily glared at him before running off.

Kristianna shifted her sleeping seven month old in her arms and looked at Astrid incredulously. "You have _five_."

Astrid shrugged. "You have seven sisters."

"It's different when they're yours." Kristianna sighed. Erlend and baby Katrin (or Katie, as her big brother and most people called her) were Kristianna and Eret's only two children.

"I guess so," Astrid sighed. Hic was snuggled against her, chewing on his hand, looking wide-eyed at his siblings playing.

There was someone else watching the children play with a baby in her lap. Nova.

She was sitting under a tree, just watching.

Astrid and Hiccup (what a stupid name) had been nice to her since she came. Maybe too nice for the sake of their reputation. They had given her food, promised to have the dragons keep their distance, and offered to let her stay with them (which she only accepted on account of there was no where else she could go). They didn't push her into explaining Evelina's existence nor did they ask her about her life.

Not yet anyway.

She wouldn't tell them even if they did ask eventually. That was too personal. All they needed to know was that her parents were killed by their demented idea of pets and that Evelina was hers.

They didn't need to know what happened after her parents were killed. No. That was private.

"Hi!" said a cheerful voice. Nova looked up at the speaker and saw the smiling, slightly nervous, face of Hiccup and Astrid's oldest daughter. She had been introduced to all five of their brats. This one was Irena. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Nova shrugged. As long as she didn't talk too much.

Irena plopped down next to her. Evelina peered at the girl shyly. Irena smiled. "What's her name again?"

"Evelina," Nova replied, pulling her daughter closer to her.

"She's really cute."

Nova shrugged.

"How old is she?"

"Nine months,"

Irena bit her lip. She wasn't used to being treated this way, it seemed. She was probably a spoiled kid that expected everyone to talk to her. As the chief's kid, she was probably treated like a princess. She was out of luck with Nova then. Irena was going to be treated the same way everyone else was.

"She's about Hic's age!" exclaimed Irena, having recovered momentarily. "And Katie's. They can play together."

Nova rolled her eyes. Like she'd ever let Evie play with them.

Irena didn't ask any more questions so Nova had no reason to speak to her.

It didn't take too much longer for Hic and Katie to start getting fussy. It was after dinner and getting pretty late, which meant it was time to get home for baths.

"Lenny, let's go." Kristianna called to her son. "Say goodbye to the girls and Gabe, you'll see them tomorrow."

"But Mama-!" the boy tried to protest.

"No buts, it's getting late. If you want a story from Daddy before you go to bed, you have to come now."

Erlend sighed and said goodbye to his friends before trotting after his mother. He loved stories.

Gabe and the twins, knowing it was simpler not to argue with their mother, were already ready to go. Irena joined them and Nova trailed behind them.

"When's Daddy coming come?" Lily asked her mother, swinging her and Linnea's hands.

Astrid sighed. "Late, flower."

Lily and Linnea sighed.

"He's always home late." Gabe grumbled. If that was one of the things he didn't like about his father being chief it was that it seemed like he was barely ever home. When Hiccup was home at a decent hour, he always made sure to play with his kids.

"He doesn't really have a choice." Astrid replied, ruffling his hair.

"I know." Gabe kicked at a pebble, sending it flying.

When they got home, Nova observed a well-developed routine taking place. Astrid went to give the baby a bath while the girls and Gabe got out their pajamas and then Irena opened a rather large book. Her siblings sat near her, listening to her read a story. It was clear after just a few paragraphs that the book was almost just for show.

Then Irena took the baby and the girls went off and came back with drippy hair and their mother. Gabe went alone and his mother called after him to remember to wash behind his ears. Gabe groaned loudly and Astrid laughed. By the time Gabe was done, the twins' hair was combed and braided, Hic was nearly asleep, and it was Irena's turn.

Lily and Linnea kissed their baby brother good night and Hic was put to bed. By the time Irena was done, the girls were getting tucked in and then that was that.

Irena got to stay up as long as she wanted, it seemed.

Irena disappeared into her room and returned with what seemed to be a nightgown. A pale yellow nightgown. Astrid went to get something.

"Here," Irena said, giving it to Nova. "For you to use."

"Thanks," Nova replied flatly, standing up.

"And this is for her," Astrid gave Nova a smaller nightgown for Evelina and then pointed her in the right direction.

When Nova was finished, she saw Irena sitting next to her mother, pointing at things she had drawn in that ridiculous journal of hers and telling her something.

Nova resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Evelina was tired and getting fussy. Nova shifted the child in her arms and rubbed her back a little to try and get her to calm down. She had no idea where they were supposed to sleep. As long as they were in the house, Nova supposed they had made out lucky.

Irena closed her book and Astrid kissed her forehead, telling her good night, which made Nova almost cringe for Irena. What normal fourteen year old would let that happen?

Irena stood up. "Ill show you where your room is." she said to Nova. Astrid grabbed a stack of papers from the table before looking up to Nova.

"Good night," Astrid told Nova.

Nova didn't reply and followed after Irena, who lead her to a room with a decent sized bed and a night stand. Irena lit a candle.

"We have so many rooms for all the kids my parents are supposed to have," Irena explained, almost laughing. "Or for the guests they get. Daddy says the more often guests stay over, the less kids they'll have."

Daddy? Irena wasn't seven, she was fourteen. Why was she still getting the kisses her brother so tactfully ignored and still calling her father 'Daddy'? Nova decided that she'd have to teach the girl a thing or two about being more independent. She'd never survive on her own. She'd wind up someone's submissive little housewife, having too many kids. She'd turn into her mother, poor thing.

Nova brushed past the cheerful blonde and sat on the bed, laying Evelina next to her.

"Well, good night Nova. Good night, Evelina. See you tomorrow!" Irena waited for a split second, almost anticipating a response, before she left to go to her own room.

Nova got under the summer blanket that was spread over the bed without extinguishing the candle. She didn't care for the dark much. She covered Evelina with the blanket as well and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of the dragons whining to get back into the house.

* * *

><p>Nova woke with a start and rubbed at her eyes.<p>

Evelina had woken up and was whimpering to be fed. She was used to that.

Nova sat up and adjusted herself and Evie accordingly. The candle hadn't burned out yet, but the moon outside the window had moved. It couldn't have been too much after she had fallen asleep. The dragons were silent, presumably asleep.

There was quiet talking from the main room, though and the occasional clack of a claw on wood. The blasted black dragon of Hiccup's was in the house.

Nova felt fear creep through her body, but she couldn't see the dragon and was no where near as afraid as she could've been.

She heard her name a few times, but couldn't make out much else. Hiccup and Astrid were probably talking about finding her somewhere else to stay or something of how much of a bother she was.

Even after Evelina had fallen asleep, Nova sat up, listening to see if she could hear any of their plans for her.

No one wanted a troubled, moody teenager in their house.

But as long as she was there, Nova was going to make the most of it for both herself and for her daughter even if they couldn't stay long.

There had to be something little in that house that could turn a profit, right? Something they wouldn't miss too much? They were the equivalent of royalty on this wet heap of rock. They had to have expensive stuff.

Seven years ago, Nova never would have even considered considered stealing from anyone. But things had changed since she was a little girl. It was life or death now. Herself and her daughter against everyone else. And if stealing was the answer, so be it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well. That's all I have to say about Nova right now. What do you guys think about her? **_

_**I'm so glad you all are liking it so far! Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Please review if you would like to! I'll see you next week!**_

_**~Pink**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello fellow dragons fans! I have another early update for you because we're getting a new computer and the WiFi might be down for I don't know how long, so, have this chapter early just in case! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cardfighter By Maple: Glad you're excited!<em>**

**_Rawr Olivia Grace: I'll get there soon, I promise!_**

**_Moonlightgreen50: There's a lot more to Nova's story! I hope you'll stick around to find out!_**

**_Todastra: Nova is really fun to write! I'm glad you like her._**

**_One Bright Light: If there's one thing I can promise is that Nova will warm up to dragons. Eventually. Maybe. :)_**

**_G: I promised a sequel and a sequel you have. Jakob and Colby's parents are insignificant to the plot and therefore are just nameless OCs. Actually, I may have named Colby's mom, but I can't remember..._**

**_Morginamomo: You inspired part of this chapter, I'll be honest. Thank you! And I'm glad you like it._**

**_Awesomepep101: You think you know where I'm going with this? Hm... I don't know who I ship with Ruff, actually. I'm feeling more Rufflout actually... but we'll see. I'm so excited that you love it!_**

**_Little Dragon: The farther we get into the story, the more I'll explain about Nova being important. Just remember that this story focuses on Irena more. Let's call it a sort of coming of age story. _**

**_Smaug101: Glad you're interested! Also, thank you for the kind words. _**

* * *

><p>Irena practically skipped home. She had a wonderful morning. Colby still wasn't feeling well, so it had just been her and Jakob again. They had just talked, but it was really nice just to be together.<p>

He held her hand the whole time, too. It made her hand really warm, but not in a particularly unwelcome way.

The only reason they weren't still together was because he was an apprentice to the carpenter (Ben had been an apprentice when he was a teenager, but he had moved up now) and had to go help.

Irena didn't mind, she was more than happy to go home and play with Hic so her mother could get some stuff done if she needed to.

Irena waved cheerfully at Ingrid, Colby's older sister, who was hanging what looked like blankets on the laundry line behind her house.

She waved back equally as cheerful. She was always in a good mood, but she looked even happier than usual. She was five months pregnant with her second child and was simply glowing.

Ben was chasing their wobbly two year old little girl around the yard. He scooped up the toddler before stopping to wave at Irena as well.

Irena waved again before continuing on her way.

She was surprised to see Nova outside sitting against a tree, facing away from her, cradling Evelina close to her. Irena quietly approached them.

It was hard to make out over the birds and dragons chirping and the laughter of children carrying with the breeze, but Nova was making talking quietly to the tiny girl sitting in her lap.

Evelina was watching Nova the same way Hic looked at Astrid. It was almost in a reverent sort of way. Very small children tended to look at their mothers like that, like they were the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

Irena knew Evelina was Nova's baby. When she had been introduced to them the previous evening, Irena's parents told them so. Gabe was stopped from asking about it when Astrid shot him a look that kept the words in his mouth.

Irena knew where babies came from. Her mother had told her and Vikings tended not to sugar coat anything. She didn't know everything, of course. The more, er, detailed stuff would be saved until her wedding day.

The only thing Irena wondered was why. Why when she was only barely sixteen would Nova want to take the chance of having a baby?

Maybe she didn't want to. Maybe she didn't have a choice.

Irena knew all about that too. Her real mother, Cassia, was fifteen when she was born. And she didn't have a choice in that. The experience had traumatized her so much that she never had any more children or remarried.

At least Nova loved Evelina. Irena knew she did.

"We're gonna be okay, Evie. Someday, we're gonna be okay." Nova promised Evelina, running her fingers through the child's soft, dark curls gently. Nova sounded... different. Calmer, gentler. Not so aggressive. Was this what she always sounded like or did she only talk to Evie this way?

Evie reached her arms up and Nova stood the baby on her legs and kissed her cheek, making the baby smile.

Irena smiled too.

Evelina saw her and waved in her general direction.

"What is it, Flitter? Is it another squirrel?"

Irena panicked and tried to move out of the view of Nova, but it was too late. Nova had already turned around.

The soft smile immediately slipped from Nova's face and it was replaced with a scowl. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked. The sweetness of her voice was gone. Evelina ducked her head into Nova's shoulder.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I was just coming home and I-"

Nova stood up. She was wearing one of Irena's dresses because she didn't have any other clothes. She hated it. "Save it." she snipped before walking farther away from the house and settling back down by a different tree.

Irena sighed and walked towards the front door of her house. She glanced over at Nova and Evelina. Evelina peered at Irena from over her mother's shoulder. She hesitated but pushed the door open, feeling strangely guilty.

"ReRe!" Hic said excitedly as she stepped into the house. He crawled clumsily towards her.

She smiled immediatley and crouched down to pick him up. "Hey, little guy." He could always cheer her up.

* * *

><p>Nova had gone to her room early that night. Early enough where the family was still wake.<p>

Hiccup had made it home at a decent hour that night and the kids were very excited about it.

Nova wasn't sleeping. She wasn't tired yet. She was just curled up with Evelina on the bed. Evie hadn't taken her first steps yet and she was a very quiet child. She couldn't help worrying that something was wrong with her little girl. Honestly, she wouldn't be all that surprised if something was wrong with her. She had no idea how to raise a baby. She had Evie when she was fifteen and no one was there to help her.

She was a little jealous of Irena and her siblings. They had both of their parents. For now. Who knows when those scaly so-called-pets of theirs would turn on them?

At least their dragons were shut up in stables. Everyone else's were free, though. And they lurked everywhere on the island. It was a massive fire waiting to happen. Death and destruction would follow.

Evie was warm against her shoulder. Her little pale blue eye looked right into her mother's brown ones.

Nova smiled a little and turned more onto her side. She touched noses with Evelina, who giggled happily.

"Can you say 'Mama', Flit? Mama?" the brunette asked quietly.

Evelina looked thoughtful and opened her mouth. She looked surprised when nothing came out.

"I know your voice works, baby. I've heard you cry." Nova poked the girl's tummy. "Say Mama?"

Evie just cooed in response, looking frustrated. Well, as frustrated as a nine month old could get.

"That's alright, Flitter. You'll get it." Nova kissed the top of her daughter's head gently and was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"Mom, have you seen Kaida?" Irena called from her room. The kids were still playing with their father.

"Kaida?" Astrid asked. "She's on your bed, isn't she?"

The little toy had a name? Seriously, how old was this girl?

"She's not!" Irena sounded almost panicked.

Nova heard Astrid go into Irena's room to look for the toy.

After a few moments, Irena sounded extremely upset. "She's not here."

"She has to be, little one... We'll find her soon, okay?"

"Okay,"

Nova smirked a bit and glanced at the small closet in the room she was in. She had taken the apparently precious little purple stuffed dragon toy and hid it that morning. That girl had to get more independent.

Also, now it was kind of revenge for the brat eavesdropping on her earlier. And sort of practice for anything she might take later.

Evelina made a little whining sound and clumsily rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

"Oh, what a sleepy baby," Nova cooed. "I know they're being loud."

Evie's whimpers turned more into cries.

"No, Flit. Don't cry. It's okay. Mommy's here." Nova started to rub tiny circles on Evie's tummy with her thumb. She also started to sing quietly. She hated her voice and she hated that she could only remember two lullabies from when her mother used to sing to her, but sometimes it was the only thing that calmed Evie down.

The little girl soon became drowsy and her thumb made its way to her mouth. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"Good night, Evelina." Nova whispered. "I love you."

That little baby was the only person in the whole world Nova was certain she loved.

* * *

><p>Astrid was pacing the length of the room, holding a very fussy Hiccup the fourth.<p>

It had been a while since the kids were tucked in, but she and Hiccup had stayed up talking. That wasn't unusual. What was unusual was Hic waking up fussing like he had. He usually just woke up with a whine or babbling now that he was older. He hadn't cried like this in months. Nothing either she or Hiccup had done had soothed him any, so she resorted to pacing with him, hoping the repetitive motion would eventually calm him down.

"What on earth is the matter, Hic?" Astrid asked the baby exasperatedly, rubbing his back.

She was just answered with another deafening screech and the little boy pressed his face into his mother's shoulder.

He didn't have a fever, he was dry, he wasn't hungry. It was just like the other morning, except even Hiccup couldn't calm him down.

She hoped he wouldn't wake the other kids.

"Is he sick?" the adult Hiccup asked from the bed.

"Not that I can tell." Astrid replied over the screams.

Poor Toothless had his ears pressed against his head and his head tucked into his paws. As bad as it felt, Hiccup snuck Toothless in through the bedroom window despite Nova's fears. As long as she didn't know he was in there, right?

"What is going on lately? Linny isn't eating right, he keeps screaming, Gabe's being good for once-"

"Irena lost Kaida, and she never looses anything, and Lily had a tantrum today." Astrid finished. Lily was a good kid and rarely threw any kind of fit, even when she was a baby. Linnea was the same way.

"Has the world turned upside-down or something?" Hiccup questioned.

"Who knows?" Astrid replied moving the only-slightly-quieter baby to her shoulder. "Sh, buddy, it's okay."

"I wonder why we've never heard Nova's baby cry."

"She probably ripped out her voice box or something." muttered Astrid.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, eyes wide. That wasn't funny. Not at all, but he laughed a bit despite himself and then started coughing.

"Sorry! It's just that it always looks like she wants to kill something. She just scowls all the time!"

"Her parents were killed by dragons. And she saw it happen. That could mess anyone up."

"I know, but-" Astrid sighed. "I feel like she's hiding something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something. Something not good."

"Here, let me try again." Hiccup held his arms out for his son. Astrid handed him off and Hiccup immediately held him close. It didn't help a bit.

Astrid collapsed in bed next to her husband and ran her hand through her hair. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that was chapter three! What do you all think of Nova now? And what do you think is wrong with the Haddock kids? **_

_**I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far! I have big plans! :)**_

**_Next chapter will be more of a Hiccstrid - as- parents oriented chapter and we will finally get Hiccup's reaction to his daughter's first date!_**

**_I appreciate each and every one of you reading this! I can't thank you enough!_**

**_See you next week!_**

**_~Pink_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another early update? Heck yeah.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>dragonridr55: We'll see about Nova soon enough.<em>**

**_One Bright Light: Remember Irena's background. There's a reason she's clingy, but Nova doesn't know. Daddy!Hiccup makes my life better._**

**_Guest: We'll get to the romance soon. I promise._**

**_Snowthewhitewolf: Interesting thought._**

**_multyfangirl16: I'd imagine Jakob is kind of afraid of Hiccup's reaction!_**

**_awesomepep101: Nova is so much fun to write. She may or may not get justice in the end._**

**_Todastra: Aw! Thank you! And I'm so glad you like Nova._**

**_Avatar Astrid: I rant myself, it's okay! I'm excited that you're excited!_**

**_Hiccstrid: Nova has a very complex past that I will get to soon!_**

**_Smaug101: Nova's story is a complicated one!_**

* * *

><p>"She's doing what?" Hiccup demanded, wide-eyed. He dropped his pencil with a clatter on his desk, making Hic stir in his sleep.<p>

"She's going to the party with Jakob." Astrid replied, looking up from her lesson plans. "And you're going to be completely fine with it. And you're also not going to be loud right now." she glanced over at Toothless, who was curled partially around the blanket that was spread out on the floor where Hic had fallen asleep. The little boy was sleeping with his toy dragon held tightly to his body. Toothless was a good babysitter. Currently, however, the dragon was watching his rider and Astrid.

"But what if I'm not completely fine with it?" Hiccup asked in a harsh whisper. He had a free morning for once and he was spending it at home with Astrid and Hic. The twins were playing with Erlend, Gabe was with his friends, Irena was spending the morning with a recently well Colby and Jakob. Nova was under a tree with Evelina a good fifty feet from the house.

"You like Jakob. He's a good kid." Astrid shrugged, going back to her lesson plans. This group of kids were really doing well and they learned pretty fast.

"I know," Hiccup sighed exasperatedly. "But..."

"But?"

Hiccup put his head in his hands, his elbows on the desk. "She's only fourteen, Astrid."

"And?"

"He's sixteen!"

"Barely,"

"He's older than she is! And... and..."

"They've known each other since they were kids, babe. If Irena didn't feel comfortable with him, she wouldn't have agreed to go. She's smart. You know she is."

"I know she is, but he-oh Thor, Astrid, what if he kisses her?"

"Then you go to the Engmans and start on the marriage negations." Astrid replied dryly.

"Astrid! That's not helping!" Hiccup moaned.

"Keep your voice down, muttonhead. Or you'll be putting your son back to sleep on your own."

Hiccup only groaned into his hands.

Astrid got up from her chair and stood behind him, putting her arms loosely around his neck. "She has to grow up some time, Hiccup." she said quietly.

"I know," he replied sadly, rubbing his hand over his face. "But she's just a little girl."

"No, she's not. Not anymore."

"She's my little girl, though."

"And she's very lucky that she's got you for a father. She's been taught exactly how she should be treated for ten years, which canceled out the first four years. She's getting older and we need to let her go on her own. She's ready to try. And we'll be here to pick her back up if something goes wrong."

Hiccup sighed and leaned back against her. "You're right. Tell me how I got so lucky as to get such a smart wife."

Astrid smiled and leaned down. "I have no idea." She kissed his cheek.

Hiccup turned his head and kissed her on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too, you big dork." Astrid smiled.

* * *

><p>Nova was cursing herself into oblivion. She hadn't had the guts to take anything else. Some part of her, she supposed, was afraid of these people and what they might do to her if they found out what she had planned.<p>

It was raining now, and she had come inside. She had pressed herself into a corner, Evelina sitting at her side, playing with a brightly painted wooden ball Irena had given her. Nova very much wanted to take it away from her, but Evelina liked the ball so much, she couldn't bring herself to. Especially because they both had a sleepless night and trying to take it would just make the baby scream.

The other children had all come in as well. The twins and the boy were having lessons with their mother at the table, Irena was sewing something, the baby was sitting on a blanket, playing with a stuffed toy. Apparently, Hiccup had to leave due to some crop problem in the fields.

Evelina dropped her toy and it rolled away from her. She whimpered urgently, waving her hands after it.

Nova looked up and saw it rolling away. It came to a stop right near the other baby on the floor. Nova was about to get up and retrieve her daughter's toy, when the baby boy saw it.

He looked to Evelina, who was making a fair bit of a fuss for a baby that wasn't ever very loud and back to the ball.

"Ball," he said in a clumsy baby way before pushing it back towards Evelina.

Evelina's eyes widened at the gesture. The ball only came halfway back, but the boy crawled closer before giving it another push. Evelina giggled as it came back to her. When it was close, she pushed it back to him. He giggled too and pushed it back again.

Nova frowned, but it didn't last long. How could she be upset about Evie making a little friend? Especially when she was so happy about it.

Maybe this was a sign from the gods to her in some way that these people could be trusted. If two babies got along, why not all of them?

Sure, she was still upset that Irena had eavesdropped. And she had no intentions of truly joining their family. But it was kind of a lonely existence to watch people laugh and talk and not be able to join in, even if she was used to it.

Nova glanced at her daughter, who was still playing with her new little friend, before standing and going to her room. She came back out with Irena's toy as a peace offering of sorts. There had to be other ways to teach the girl how to be more independent.

She stopped in front of Irena and held it out to her.

Irena's eyes widened and she took the toy gingerly from Nova before cuddling it. Irena didn't have a very good night. She had slept with Kaida every night since she was four. "You found her!"

"I was the one that took it." Nova replied uncomfortably. "I felt bad."

"Why'd you take it?"

Nova shrugged. She wasn't good at explaining her feelings. She never had been. She hadn't had a proper family since she was seven to teach her the right way to talk about feelings. Bad and sad and happy and angry and scared were about all she knew. Those and pain of course, not that that was an emotion.

"Thank you for giving her back."

Nova shrugged and sat back down in the corner, resuming her observation of the babies' little game.

Astrid, who had been listening, only smiled a little, and asked the twins to spell out 'island' on their papers. It was a small breakthrough, but it was a breakthrough none the less.

* * *

><p>Nova entered the house of the chief and his family without being too quiet or careful. Astrid and the baby were at the Academy, the twins and Gabe were playing somewhere, Irena was probably with her friends, and Hiccup was probably busy. She had no one to disturb. The rain had let up and the moment it did, the family scattered once more. It was only mid-afternoon.<p>

Evelina fussed, cranky from having little sleep the previous night and from wanting to be fed.

"Sh, Evie." Nova tried to soothe, shutting the door behind her. She was exhausted too, because when Evie couldn't sleep, Nova didn't sleep either. She was going to go to their room, feed her, and maybe, just maybe, they could both take a nap.

But she was stopped in her tracks by muffled voices and a sniffle coming from Irena's room.

She kissed Evie and snuggled the girl close to keep her from making a sound before slowly and quietly heading towards the room. What if something bad was happening?

"It's okay, little one. Your going to be okay. It'll heal in a few weeks."

"I know." Irena replied. "It hurts, though."

"I'm sure it does," Hiccup replied. Nova was close now. She peeked in the doorway and was relived to see Irena sitting on her bed, one of her ankles was wrapped and her tiny little blue pest of a pet was curled at her side, which Irena was stroking absently. The dragon they called Toothless was sitting next to the bed, watching the humans with concern and interest. Just the sight of him made Nova's heart beat speed up in fear.

"Stupid rocks, right?" Hiccup chuckled, sitting next to Irena. "And you keep that ankle up, young lady, or it'll need more time to heal. Do you want it to swell?"

Irena moved her foot onto the pillow near it with a huff.

"No, no. None of that." Hiccup said lightly. "You want it to get better, right?"

"Yeah," Irena leaned her head on her father's arm. Hiccup pulled her into a loose side hug.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I won't be able to go the dance with Jakob then... oh, I forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Irena looked flustered. Nova wondered who Jakob was.

"You did fail to mention it, but Mom told me." Hiccup looked down at Irena.

She looked up. "...she did?"

"She did."

"...are you mad?" Nova frowned. Why did it sound like Irena expected him to be mad at her?

"About?"

"Not telling you... and about going."

"Of course not, Irena." Hiccup smiled. "You're growing up, little one. I can't keep you here with us forever."

"I'm not moving out, Daddy. Just going-"

"On a date." Hiccup finished. "With a boy. Which means you are one step closer to the day when someone comes and sweeps you off that sprained ankle of yours-"

Irena giggled.

"And you'll be gone."

"Not forever."

"No, not forever. But then you won't be my little girl anymore."

"I'll always be your little girl."

Hiccup smiled sadly kissed the top of Irena's head. "I'm happy that your excited for the dance. At least I know someone is."

"Everyone's excited!" Irena protested. "It's going to be fun!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Irena." he kissed her head again and stood up. She looked sad. "I'm sorry, I've got a whole bunch of stuff to do. There's a wedding next week, decorations need to be made, someone's probably having a crisis somewhere..." he shrugged. "I'll tell Mom what happened when I see her. You'll be okay here for a little while, right?"

Irena nodded.

"Let's go, bud."

Toothless warbler and gave Irena a nuzzle before heading towards the door. Nova glanced around for a place to hide, but couldn't find one. She held Evelina tighter.

"Hang on, Toothless." Hiccup said. The dragon stopped. "Nova? Go on, I'll keep him here."

Nova narrowed her eyes at no one in particular and walked past the doorway in a rush, her cheeks burning a faint pink.

How long had he known she was there?

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Lily questioned, peering through her mother's doorway and looking nervous. It was late and everyone had gone to bed. Lily couldn't sleep. Not with the question on her mind.<p>

Astrid had been awake since seven in the morning and not at all tired. Which was surprising because she had a class, a fussy baby, a stubborn nine year old, two excitable girls, an angry teenager, a sweet baby, and a fourteen year with a sprained ankle to care for.

"You should be sleeping, Lily Flower." Astrid put down a folded shirt on a stack of laundry and turned to her daughter. The laundry in a house of seven was beyond insane. Adding two others to the mix was even crazier. And people still asked Hiccup and Astrid if they were planning on any more babies. Five was plenty.

"I can't sleep. I have big thoughts."

Astrid smiled gently. Six year old sentences were the cutest kind of sentences. They were old enough to know what they wanted to say but they didn't know enough big words to convey their ideas the way they wanted to. "Big thoughts, huh?" Astrid sat on the edge of the bed and opened her arms. Lily patted over with her bare feet and blanket and Astrid pulled the little girl into her lap. "What kind of big thoughts?"

Patches was contently sleeping on Hiccup's pillow, Hic was asleep in his cradle. Lily leaned against her mother. "I don't think I'm a'possed to tell you."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged.

"It's okay to tell a secret if you think it'll help someone." Astrid smoothed a few stray red curls away from the girl's face.

"I know why Linny won't eat, Mommy."

"You do?" Astrid asked. She had really thought nothing of it after she asked her mother and was told some children just go through a very picky phase.

"Yeah,"

"Will you tell me?"

"Arkyn said she was gross."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged and looked up. "Linny's not gross! And I told him we looked the same and if I wasn't gross why is Linny. He said Linny was chubby and ugly. And she's not. I know she's not. She's pretty. I know she is! And even if she was, she'd still be pretty. Because she's Linny."

Astrid sighed. The twins were too little to be dealing with this type of stuff. Linny was no pudgier than her twin and neither of them were any pudgier than they should be. They still had baby fat, of course. They were only six.

All of the Haddock kids took after both their parents by being naturally on the skinnier side of the spectrum, but that was genetic. It's just the way it was. For example, Gabe was all elbows and knees at the moment, like his father was at his age, but Gabe wasn't quite so gangly.

Six was much too young for Linny to be worrying that some boy called her chubby. Especially because she wasn't.

Astrid kissed Lily's hair. "Thank you for telling me, Lily. You did the right thing. I'll see what I can do, alright?"

Lily smiled up at her mother and nodded, one of her bottom teeth missing. Linnea was missing a top front tooth, which helped people tell them apart.

"I think it's time for little girls to go to sleep now."

Lily kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you a whole lot, Mommy." She slipped off her Astrid's lap.

Astrid was certain she would never get tired of hearing those words. "I love you a whole lot too, Flower."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Oh?" Astrid raised an eyebrow, amused. "How do you know?"

"'cause I love you this much." Lily threw her arms apart, as far as they would go.

"Wow," Astrid grinned. It seemed like a very Hiccup-y thing to do, but she was going to do it anyway. He rubbed off on her. "Well, I love you this much,"she spread her arms apart too.

Lily giggled. "Will you tell Daddy I said good night when he comes home?"

"I will, I promise." Astrid assured.

"And that I love him?"

"Of course,"

"Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, baby."

Lily walked back to her room.

Astrid waited a half hour before checking on the kids one last time before she went to sleep herself.

Hic was still sleeping peacefully in his craddle, thumb in his mouth. Irena was was sleeping flat on her back, her foot propped up, Kaida tucked into her elbow and Safira on her stomach. Gabe was flat on his stomach, limbs spread like a starfish, breathing so heavily, he was almost snoring. Evelina was curled against Nova, both sleeping peacefully.

The twins shared a bed. They always had. There were two beds in their room, but, for now, they preferred to stay together, switching beds occasionally.

They were on their sides, facing each other, and, Astrid noticed, holding hands. She kissed them both on the temple and tucked them in better. She stroked Linnea's hair a moment before she went back to her room.

Her kids meant the world to her. And no one was going to mess with them if she could help it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that's chapter four! Any changes on opinions of Nova yet? I'm curious. And what do you think about Linnea? And Hiccup's reaction to Irena's date?**_

**_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think! _**

**_See you next week!_**

**_~Pink_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well this chapter gave me a rough time. But it's still early! From here on out, things of a more sensitive nature will be mentioned. Please, please, please heed the Teen rating! It is there for a reason. If this at all makes you uncomfortable, don't feel bad if you need to stop reading. I want you all to be safe and happy. Don't feel bad, alright?**_

* * *

><p>xFaerieValkyriex: Thank you so much!<p>

MegaDiary123: Thank you! I'm glad you like her more now.

Guest: I don't know what you want. Why don't you write it?

Todastra: Thank you! I'm glad you liked Hiccup's reaction.

multyfangirl16: I can see it too. Your description reminded me of Stormfly! No wonder they are such good friends. :)

classified name: I'm glad you like them! And thanks!

Guest 2: Thank you!

awesomepep101: I'm glad you like it! I'm hoping for a first kiss too. And you're awesome.

One Bright Light: Six year olds are cruel sometimes. Irena's date is going to be interesting.

Guest 3: Hello Jay. I'm glad you like it. And you have to keep reading to find out!

MissPitchPerfect25: Thanks!

BloodyFangKing95: Thanks! And of course it's part of the plot. That's why I wrote it! :)

* * *

><p>Hic was in his father's lap, sucking his fingers, and watching the grown-ups talk with wide, curious eyes. Astrid was trying to coax little bits of food into his mouth, but it wasn't really working all that well.<p>

"Where's your wife, Eret?" Snotlout questioned offhandedly when the conversation over lunch dulled. She wasn't there and he was just curious.

"Home," Eret said simply. His voice was oddly flat.

"Are Erlend and Katie okay?" Fishlegs asked, concerned. Usually, Krisitanna was here unless one of the kids were sick or something.

"They're fine. Erlend's with Gabe and the twins over there." Eret nodded towards the gaggle of children eating. "Kristi has Katie."

Hiccup hesitated, but asked, "Is-is everything okay with you too?"

"Yes," Eret narrowed his eyes. "Everything is perfectly fine. May I ask why we are playing twenty questions?"

"Something's wrong," Astrid said pointedly, wiping drool off Hic's chin. "Something's wrong because you're acting weird."

"Yeah, dude. You're, like, grumpy." Tuffnut added. Ruff nodded. Eret was usually cheerful. This was wrong.

"It's nothing."

"Even if it's nothing, maybe it'll feel better if you talk about it." Fish suggested.

Eret's eyes swept over all of his friends. "You are a nosy, stubborn lot, aren't you?"

"It took you this long?" Hiccup smiled cheekily.

The larger Viking sighed and looked away. "It was... difficult to have Erlend and Katie. Now... now it's impossible to have any more."

That made sense as to why he seemed so down. Both Kristi and Eret had wanted a rather large family. Kristi came from a big family, so she was used to it. Eret was an only child and figured it'd be more fun with several children around. Erlend had taken several long years to show up. And Katie was nothing short of a miracle. They loved their children, of course. They loved them to death. But they had wanted more.

"I'm so sorry." was all anyone could say.

It eventually came out of Eret that Kristianna had been beyond devastated since the Healer told her and hadn't felt like coming to lunch.

"So," Eret said to Astrid and Hiccup, trying to change the subject. "How's that new girl fairing?"

"Better than she was." Astrid replied, finally getting a small spoonfull of food into Hic's mouth. "She's been talking to Irena a little. She seems..."

"Broken." Hiccup finished. Astrid nodded. "Like something tore her apart and she's been that way for so long, she doesn't know for sure if she wants to come back together again."

"I think that baby is the only thing that's holding her sanity." Astrid added. "She saw her parents die when she was seven. Lost them to dragons. That'd scar anyone for life."

Eret just looked at Astrid.

"Poor choice of words," Astrid said instead of a direct apology.

He shrugged.

"I kind of wish she'd tell us about herself." Hiccup commented.

"Maybe she will. Eventually. Maybe Irena will soften her up. That girl could make anyone happy." Fishlegs replied.

"How is she, by the way?" Ruff asked of Irena.

"Better. Ankle's still swollen, but that's about it." Hiccup replied. "Not a bad sprain at all."

"That's good, I guess." Snotlout commented.

* * *

><p>Nova had been invited by Irena to join her and her friend's for lunch that day. She was sitting next to Irena, holding Evelina in her lap, just listening.<p>

The Jakob boy was seemingly kind and good-looking and funny and she could see what Irena saw in him, she supposed. The other boy had barely spoken, but he was rather cute too. He had a shy sort of smile that made Nova feel a little funny.

But she wasn't about to speak to them. Either of them. She knew exactly how men were. How all of them were. They only wanted one thing. She knew they did. Teenaged boys, she decided, were considerably less frightening than grown men because they didn't know much yet. But they would. Eventually.

"Nova, are you going to the dance?" Jakob asked politely.

Nova shook her head. She wasn't invited to the stupid thing. And anyway, why would she go?

"Why not?"

I'd rather jab myself in the eye. She thought. But she shrugged.

"It'll be fun!" Irena added.

Nova shook her head. She didn't intend on getting firmly with anyone here. No parties. No dances. And certainly no romance.

* * *

><p>"Linnea, can I talk to you for a minute?" Astrid asked.<p>

Linnea nodded and took her mother's outstretched hand. They walked some distance away from the rest of the family and Astrid crouched down, still holding Linny's hand. "I need you to be honest with me, okay, Flower?"

Astrid's shoulder guards had become impractical now that she spent most of her days with a child in her arms. It was tucked away neatly in case she ever needed it, but it hadn't been touched in quite a while. Hiccup had made a comment after Hic was born that after four kids, she looked softer and less intimidating than before. She supposed he was right. The lack of armor probably aided in her appearance. She was still the same Astrid, only a bit gentler than before. She was a mother. She had to be. (This came through in her not wanting to yell at Nova for taking Kaida. Irena forgave her. And that's all that really mattered) But she certainly knew when enough was enough. And she wasn't afraid to give her kids a piece of her mind.

But this was not one of those times.

"Yes, Mommy." Linnea said quietly. She was always quiet. Her sister was generally the boisterous one.

"Are you not eating because Arkyn said you're gross?"

The six year old's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into Astrid's arms. "Yes," she sniffled. Oh, Lily told, her didn't she?

Astrid stroked her hair. "Don't worry about him, baby. You're beautiful."

"You got to say that, you're my mommy." Linnea wailed.

"Oh, sweetheart." Astrid pulled back just enough to see her daughter's face. She wiped a few tears away with her thumb. "Part of a Mommy's job is to tell the truth. I'd never lie to you, Linnea. Never. You're beautiful. And you aren't too chubby. And you aren't ugly. You're so pretty, Linnea. And you're perfect just the way you are."

Linny sniffled. "Really?"

Astrid nodded. "Daddy and I named you Linnea because that kind of flower is so, so pretty. And you're beautiful too."

"Is that why you named Lily after a flower too?" the girl asked.

"It sure is. Our pretty girls needed equally pretty names."

Linnea giggled a little.

"Will you do me a favor and eat again, Flower? You've lost a little weight and I don't want you to get sick."

"I will,"

"That's my good girl," Astrid kissed Linnea's forehead. "And Arkyn won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure he won't."

"Thank you Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Flower. Go play, okay?"

Linnea nodded and ran off to join her twin.

Astrid stood up and smiled. Good. That was taken care of. Arkyn could wait.

Irena was sitting on a blanket, foot propped up with pillows, sketching and chatting to Nova, who was near her, watching Evelina. Hic was leaning on Irena.

Gabe was roughhousing with his friends (as boys do).

It was a beautiful day. One of those days that made her extremely happy in her life.

"Mom?" Irena called, looking up from her sketch. "Hic's getting fussy."

"What's wrong, Hic?" she asked, going over to pick up the baby. Hic cuddled into her shoulder, whimpering.

Irena looked around to see if anything had startled him. Astrid instantly checked for a fever. He got sick more often than his parents would have liked.

"You are a little warm, little guy." Astrid told the baby in her arms. "Are you tired?"

Hic rubbed his eyes in response, cuddling more into her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Astrid kissed his head gently. "I think you need a nap." She looked at her kids. "Irena, you're in charge, I'm putting your brother down for a nap."

"Okay!" Everyone chorused.

She changed his diaper and slipped the eleven month old out of his clothes and into something lighter (to, hopefully, keep his temperature from getting to high) before sitting down with him in her arms and kissing his forehead. He still liked to be cradled like a newborn for whatever reason, so that's how she held him.

He met his mother's eyes and smiled a little at her. A cute little, sleepy baby smile. His sweet grin could melt a Bewilderbeat's heart. He was already as irresistibly charming as his father was and he couldn't even stand on his own.

He looked just like his father, too. Hic's soft baby hair was the same shade of auburn as Hiccup, they had the same everything, really. Hiccup liked to argue that there was Hofferson in him too. His favorite was saying that baby's nose was more like hers. She could never believe him.

Both of Astrid's Hiccups had beautifully forest green eyes that sparkled with kindness, intelligence, curiosity, and love at all times. She would never get tired of seeing those eyes. Not ever.

Baby Hiccup was her special little boy.

Of course she loved her other children. She'd do anything for any of them. They were her world now. And she wouldn't trade them for anything (her fourteen year old self would probably have scoffed at her). They were everything.

But Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV was born too early, too little, and too weak. He wasn't supposed to survive the night. The week. The month. But he was a fighter. He was strong. And he was almost a year old. And naming him after his father was a good choice. It fit him well. And not just for appearance.

Hic's early arrival did frighten herself and Hiccup out of having anymore children. Five was plenty.

The littlest Haddock yawned and snuggled closer to Astrid before closing his eyes.

Astrid just held him for a while as he slept. He was her last baby and sometimes, she just wanted to keep him that way.

* * *

><p>The Chief of Berk wasn't exactly a light sleeper. But he woke when he needed to.<p>

Something had made a noise in the night.

He sat up slowly, as to not disturb his still-sleeping wife, and met his dragon's eyes. The Night Fury gave a low whine. It was nearly pitch-black.

"One of the kids?" Hiccup asked, mostly himself, as he quietly got out of bed. First he checked on Hic, who was sound asleep but still warm. He went to Irena's room next. She was peacefully sleeping (with Safira, who they had smuggled in), so were Gabe and the twins (also with smuggled dragons). Toothless was trailing after him.

On a whim, Hiccup peered into Nova's room.

Nova was curled up in the middle of the bed, clutching at her torso, quite possibly shaking, and even in the moonlight he could make out her tears. He could hear other whimpers than Nova's and assumed Evelina was on her mother's other side.

"Nova?" he asked quietly. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The girl only whimpered. She looked terrified.

He backed away and went back to his room, urging Toothless to stay. He managed to wake up Astrid, who hurried to Nova and made Hiccup stay in Nova's doorway.

After a moment of examining what was happening, Astrid looked to her husband. "Go get the Healer, Hiccup." she said.

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Nova woke slowly. The bed under her was a surprise until she totally came to her senses. She certainly wasn't used to it.<p>

And she wasn't used to the dull pain in her abdomen either.

She rolled onto her back slowly and opened her eyes. It was sunny in her room.

Astrid, who had been trying to calm Evelina down (she was fussing for her mother), saw Nova's movement and came to her side. Hiccup had found the other cradle that they had (twins required two of everything, but they only needed one at the moment) for Evelina to sleep in.

Nova turned back over. She didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Nova, you have to talk to us sometime. Now would be as good a time as any." Astrid tried to reason with the stubborn girl. "Maybe you'll feel better if you tell someone. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. I promise."

Nova closed her eyes. Maybe she should... It would only make sense. She didn't have to tell this woman everything. Maybe it would help. If she felt the need to leave, maybe they would keep Evelina safe if she was honest with them.

Nova rolled back over. "I want my baby." she said firmly. First, she wanted Evie in her arms. Then she'd talk.

Astrid nodded.

She could hear Evie whimpering as she was picked up. Astrid put Evelina down beside her mother on the bed and the baby immediately rested her head on her mother's side. She whimpered a bit. Nova knew she must have been hungry, but she could wait a few more minutes. She stroked Evelina's curls gently with her hand.

Astrid cautiously sat on the foot of Nova's bed. She had no idea if the girl knew what had happened to her. Astrid figured she might as well just flat out ask her, as gently as possible.

"Nova... did-did you know you were pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: If you're confused, it will be explained in the next chapter. _**

**_What do you guys think about this chapter? Any predictions for what you think will happen?_**

**_As always, thank you so much for reading! _**

**_See you soon!_**

**_~Pink_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, I'm moving the update day to Saturday! Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em>***WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS BELOW. READ WITH CAUTION.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Pregnant?<em>

Nova tensed and met Astrid's eyes fearfully. She never wanted to hear that word again. Not referring to her.

Astrid decided to take that as a no. "Do you know what happened last night?" she asked gently. The girl looked so vulnerable and scared. Poor thing.

Other than the unbearable pain in her stomach and the fear, Nova didn't remember much. She faintly recalled that she thought she might've been dying, however. She shook her head a little.

"We're pretty sure you had a miscarriage, Nova. But the Healer isn't positive yet. She wanted you to rest before she made sure. She may have caught it in time..."

Damn it. Damn it all.

"Do you know-"

"I've had a kid. I know what happens." Nova snapped, pulled Evelina closer. She just hadn't thought it would never happen again...

Astrid sighed, trying to keep her temper in check. She knew Nova was upset. Understandably upset. No sixteen year old would purposely get pregnant. Would they?

Nova looked almost ashamed.

"You didn't want Evelina or the other baby..."

Nova shook her head. No. She didn't. She had been lied to and hurt. She didn't want babies. But she truly hadn't had a choice.

"Where is Evelina's father, Nova?"

"At home." the sixteen year old shifted uncomfortably, looking at nothing in particular. If that place even was her home anymore. She hadn't felt like it was. No one treated her like it was. Before she knew what she was saying, she spoke again. "He told me he loved me..."

Astrid frowned and reached out to stroke Nova's hair. Nova didn't flinch away. Astrid had a feeling her babies didn't have the same father. She had been taken advantage of and hurt. And she was miserable because she hadn't had any family to go back to for support.

This was, sadly, all too common. Most girls didn't wind up pregnant (or, at least, have the baby), but it happened much too frequently. Stoick and Hiccup had no tolerance for such behavior, so it didn't happen on Berk. But this was the second time it had hit too close to home.

Astrid didn't ever want to fear for Irena or Lily or Linnea. Or Evelina or Nova, for that matter.

"They don't have the same father, do they?"

"No," She was the poor little orphan no one had wanted to look after when she was younger. She had made a life of stealing bits of food and clothes and blankets. She had bounced between old stables and sheds when she was younger. She had foolishly let herself believe that a boy loved her. She found out she was wrong about him when he took what he wanted and then never spoke to her again. Soon after, she had realized she was pregnant.

She had always been a target for that sort of thing, from boys her age all the way to grown men.

An older woman of the village had noticed that the homeless girl that had been around for years had been showing up less and less often. Eventually, she had tracked Nova down and let her stay in her home.

Nova had stayed with the old woman for months. Evelina had been born there. But not two months later, the woman died unexpectedly. And a teenager and a baby were on their own. Again.

It wasn't too long until she was targeted again. She was overpowered. She had blocked that night from her mind for the most part. All she remembered was that the men thought it was funny and Evelina was there when it happened. And she dearly wished she hadn't been. Nova hadn't cried since that night.

That is, until now. Although she tried to hold it back.

"You're going to be okay," Astrid said softly, her hand still in the girl's hair. "You're safe with us. I promise."

There was a flicker of something in Nova then. She didn't think it was love. Maybe trust.

And she let herself lean into Astrid's touch as she held Evelina close.

She felt safer in that moment than she had since her parents were alive more than nine years before.

* * *

><p>Irena had limped to Ingrid and Ben's house to help him babysit his niece and the twins had come along to play. Hic was at home with his mother, while the grown-up Hiccup had taken Gabe along with him to do important Chief things. Gabe loved to do whatever his father was doing.<p>

Astrid had been minding Evelina while Nova got some sleep, but she wasn't asleep anymore. The Healer was looking her over. Astrid was still holding Evelina, who, surprisingly was quite content in a stranger's arms.

"Are you still in pain?" the healer asked Nova, who nodded.

Astrid was deep in mother-mode at the moment, so she spoke up. "It was bad before she fell asleep."

"That'll happen. It'll stop eventually. Take it easy. Let your body heal for a few days."

"...it's gone?" Nova asked timidly. She had been expecting that, of course. But she almost didn't want to believe it. It hurt, actually. But she didn't know why. It's not like she wanted another baby. Evelina on her own was almost too hard to look after.

"Yes," the Healer replied, strangely flat. She was the one healer in the village who seemed to have little emotion for whatever reason. She turned to Astrid. "Let me see that baby and you go get yours."

Astrid passed the Healer Evelina and went to go get Hic, who was still feverish and napping.

The Healer lay Evelina on the bed and started poking and prodding her, checking her over. Evelina whimpered and started pushing her hands away and kicking. Nova scowled at the woman for causing Evelina distress, but she didn't dare intervene.

"She's healthy. Underweight, but healthy."

Nova nodded and, despite the heavy cramping in her lower half, leaned forward to scoop up her daughter. Evelina relaxed and reached up towards her mother's face. Nova kissed her head softly. Evelina smiled.

The Healer took Hic from Astrid's arms the moment she walked in. She looked him and deemed his fever as nothing more than a fever. And then she left.

"Feeling better?" Astrid asked Nova.

The girl only shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Where's your friend?" Jakob asked. He had shown up to help babysit Colby's niece too. The twins were keeping Ben and Ingrid's baby occupied.<p>

"Something happened to her. My dad got the healer. I don't know what happened." Irena sighed. "She hardly talks to me."

"I'm sure she'll open up eventually." Jakob put his hand on her back comfortingly. Ever since he had asked her to the dance, he was becoming more and more comfortable with touching her. Holding her hand was no longer as strange, he wasn't afraid to hug her. It was nice.

"I hope you're right. I just want her to be happy."

"You want everyone to be happy, 'Rena."

"I know it's not possible, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Irena said firmly.

"Good for you," Jakob squeezed her hand.

"H-how's your a-a-ankle?" Colby asked Irena.

"Better, thank you."

As they were talking, Colby's niece plopped herself into his lap and Colby hugged her close.

Irena giggled. "Sigrid likes her Uncle Colby, doesn't she?"

"O-only bec-c-cause I tickle her." Colby smirked before poking at the toddler's sides, making her squeal with laughter. "R-right, Iggy?"

* * *

><p>When Irena and the twins came home, Irena learned what had happened to the other teenager. She went to Nova's room. Maybe she'd talk now.<p>

Nova was cooing to Evelina when Irena hobbled in.

The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Can I sit?" Irena questioned.

Nova nodded and Irena perched on the edge of the bed.

"I heard what happened. I'm really sorry."

"I didn't want it anyway." Nova replied, moving her baby to her shoulder.

Irena wasn't sure what to say to that, so she didn't say anything.

"Your mother... is really nice." Nova said quietly after a while.

Irena looked over at her in surprise.

Nova didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, but she knew Astrid was nice. She didn't have to be so kind to her after the way Nova had treated her, but she was.

"She's the best." Irena smiled.

Nova nodded a little.

"You know... my mom, my real mom, would probably talk to you about... stuff when she comes back for a visit."

Nova was confused. Wasn't her real mother Astrid? "But-"

Irena shook her head. "Astrid isn't my mom. Not by birth, anyway. I'm adopted."

"Really?"

Irena nodded. She knew all about her past and the reason of her existence. She had never talked about it much to anyone outside of her family. It was hard to discuss. "My real mother was forced to marry my dad when she was about our age. He... was abusive. And my mom got pregnant with me. She loved me, she still does, but it didn't seem like it all the time because my dad was controlling."

"How did you get here?" Nova questioned.

"There was a fire on the island we lived on and I got separated from my mom. And someone put me in a boat by myself and the rope snapped. And I crashed on a beach. Hiccup and Toothless found me and brought me back here. And I've been part of the family ever since." She left out the part about how she was almost sent to live with a different family. She didn't find it relevant at the moment.

That was an interesting revelation for sure. Hiccup and Astrid didn't have to take her in, let alone treat her as a daughter. They couldn't have been any more than twenty when Irena came into their lives and they were busy people. And twenty was young. Twenty was an age where most people still wanted adventure. And yet they had taken on a whole different responsibility- raising a child. A child that wasn't even theirs, one that had come from a traumatic background that probably came with fears and nightmares and general discomfort with a lot of situations. And they loved her. It was obvious that the whole island loved Irena. She was a wonderful person. Perhaps a little too nice sometimes, a little too dependent, a little too submissive, but that was just who she was. And she was accepted. Accepted and adored.

Nova's initial ideas of the family were crumbling. They had not just decided to keep her and Evelina around to keep a good reputation. She knew that now. Astrid and Hiccup truly cared about the teenage runaway mother who had been so rude to them. They actually wanted her happy. They wanted Evelina to grow up in a safe place. They wanted them as part of their family.

And Nova was slowly coming around to the idea.

"What's your Mom's name?" Nova asked Irena almost shyly.

Irena smiled. This was the most Nova had ever spoken to her without snapping. "Cassia. She'll be here in a few weeks for the festival. And a lot of other people are coming too! Princesses and all of Kristianna's sisters, and Daddy's friend Camicazi! I think you'll like her, she's a little rambunctious, but she's lots of fun. You should come to the dance, Nova, you really should. It'll be great!"

The blonde's sudden topic change startled Nova, but her enthusiasm was infectious. She nodded hesitantly.

Irena beamed. "Maybe my grandma will make you a new dress too! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" The healer had promised Irena that her ankle would be healed in time for the festival and Nova would probably be better by then, right?

Evelina cooed and both teens looked to the baby.

"She is really cute," Irena observed.

Nova glanced at her daughter before looking at Irena. She took a deep breath before holding out the baby to her new friend. "You can hold her."

Irena smiled before taking the little girl into her arms. Evelina looked puzzled, but gave the girl a friendly smile anyway.

"Hi," Irena giggled. Evelina waved her hands happily.

A smile creeped onto Nova's face.

Living with this family might not be so bad.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days and Nova had mostly healed. She wasn't in anymore pain and the emotional pain was nearly non-existent due to the fact that she hadn't known about her pregnancy and hadn't wanted the baby in the first place.<p>

It was past dinner and bath time was finished. But Hiccup had come home remarkably early. And the entire family was in his and Astrid's room and on the bed in some way.

Gabe had been trapped in his mother's lap (Astrid claimed her oldest boy had been avoiding her affection as of late) and he had initially fought her, but wound up contently snuggled against her. Irena was sitting in the middle of the bed with the twins in front of her, braiding each other's hair. Hic was sitting on his father's chest and the older Hiccup was moving the younger one's hands around in a way that was unrelated to what he was talking about, making the baby laugh hysterically for whatever reason, his fever gone. Toothless was sitting next to Hiccup with his snout on the bed, occasionally earning pats and scratches.

"Daddy, can you tell is a story?" Lily asked suddenly.

"A story?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide his smile. "Why?"

"You tell good stories." Lily replied eagerly.

"I do?"

Irena nodded. "You do,"

"Come on, Dad, please?" Gabe begged.

"Yeah, Daddy, come on." Astrid played along.

"Please Daddy?" Linnea asked sweetly. Even Toothless warbled.

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, a story."

"Yay!" the kids cheered happily.

"What do you want to hear about today?"

Every one of the kids started talking at once.

Hiccup laughed. "Hang on, guys. One at a time. Please."

Irena started to get up.

"Where are you going, little one?" Astrid asked as the younger three bickered over story ideas.

"I'll be right back." was all Irena replied as she slipped off the bed. Toothless lofted his head and whined in concern for her ankle, but she managed just fine.

Irena knocked lightly on Nova's doorframe, making the other girl jump a little. Evelina waved clumsily at her mother's friend from Nova's lap. Irena waved back.

"Isn't your dad telling you a story or something?" Nova was used to silence and being alone. And being generally ignored. Sitting in her room with Evelina wasn't stimulating, but she was used to it. And sadly, so was her daughter.

"Not yet. The kids are arguing over what they want. And besides, we're missing two people."

They really wanted them to come?

"Come on," Irena extended her hand to Nova, who hesitated, but took it and stood up. Irena smiled and lead her to her parent's room.

Irena went in, but Nova stopped in the doorway. Toothless was in there. So were Irena and her sister's little dragons (they were on a shelf with a cat). She didn't want to go in. Not with those monsters. But Irena waved her in, so she took a deep breath and stepped in.

Thankfully, the dragons stayed put, though her heart was racing.

"Hi Nova," Hiccup smiled kindly. She smiled back.

Irena patted the bed next to her and Nova perched on it carefully, able to get up in an instant.

"Hi!" Lily said happily. Gabe and Linnea waved. Astrid smiled at her.

"The kids have badgered me into telling a story where I humiliate myself, I hope that's okay." Hiccup smiled.

Nova nodded and adjusted Evie in her lap.

And so Hiccup started the "troll incident" story.

Nova found herself laughing with everyone else.

She still didn't fully belong there with them, maybe she never would, but at least they were willing to let her try to belong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry this was so jumpy! I do hope you liked it, though. I promise that we'll get more into dragon stuff. Hiccup and Toothless flying and stuff. Fighting? Perhaps. Feels? You better believe it. What do you think about Nova now? She's not totally into the family yet, but she's really warming up. :) **_

**_So, I think I'm gonna start a oneshot series for this universe. Be on the look out, alright? _**

**_Thank you so much for reading, friends. See you next week! And of course, if you want to or need to talk about anything, anything at all, my PM box is always open. _**

**_~Pink_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the late update, friends! (I've also decided to give up answering reviews here. It takes a lot of space. If you have something you do want me to address, please let me know, okay?)**_

* * *

><p>It was a handful of days before the festival and people were coming in left and right.<p>

Irena's ankle had, thankfully, healed early and Nova was up and about and following Irena around almost like a lost puppy when they left the house.

The two teens were currently sitting under a tree. Irena was sketching Safira, who was licking her offspring (Blossom and Petal) clean from the mud they had fallen into. Despite being two seasons old, Safira still occasionally mothered them like hatchlings. Probably because they were the only two that wanted to stay with her. Nova was just thinking and taking in the sights and sounds of the summer afternoon.

Hic and Evie were happily playing on a blanket nearby, babbling to each other and Gabe was off with his father doing who knows what.

Astrid was going through simple weapons training with her youngest daughters a few yards away.

"Why is she showing them that?" Nova asked her blonde friend.

Irena looked up from her drawing. "What?"

Nova pointed to the mother-daughter trio.

"Every kid on Berk knows how to use at least one weapon proficiently by their tenth birthday." Irena explained. "I can shoot a bow and arrow, Gabe's getting good with a sword." The twins were training with daggers.

"Really?"

"Yep," Irena replied. "My mom teaches us because my dad can use his firesword really well and a dagger kind of. She can use about everything fairly well. She's the best with a axe, though."

"Why by your tenth birthday? Do you keep practicing after that?"

"Tradition, and yes. See, before my dad made peace with the dragons, Berk had raids every few days. And us Hooligans were expected to fight them. You started Dragon Training at around fourteen and you were supposed to know how to use your weapon of choice pretty well by then. That's why we learn when we're little."

Nova nodded in understanding. Berk was such an interesting little island.

"There's my favorite Hooligans!" exclaimed a voice. Everyone turned towards the speaker.

Standing there was a slim woman with rather messy blonde hair and a gold earrings. She looked sort of like she was a pirate. There was a little girl holding onto her, piggyback style.

"Hi Cami!" Irena greeted cheerfully, standing up to hug her.

"Why, Irena, you've sprouted right up, haven't you?" Cami replied with a smile, hugging her back.

Irena giggled.

Cami crouched down to allow the girl to slip off her back. The little brunette wobbled a bit and clutched Cami's hand.

"Easy, Em. You're alright." Cami steadied the small girl.

"I didn't know you were coming today, Cami." Astrid said, coming over with Hic on her hip.

"Well, neither did I." Cami smiled. She looked over Irena, Hic, and the twins. "All your kids shot right up, huh?"

"They sure did. So did Emmy." Astrid smiled at the little brunette at Cami's side, who smiled shyly.

"Where's your ridiculous husband?"

"Who knows?" Astrid shrugged. "He's got Gabe will him."

"Probably getting into some kind of trouble."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Who's this?" Cami nodded at Nova, who was watching the exchange between the obvious friends. Her eyes widened.

"That's Nova. She's been staying with us. She's a friend of ours."

Nova smiled gratefully at Astrid.

The twins peered out from behind Astrid.

"Ah, let's see if they remember each other, eh?" Cami grinned. "You remember Lily and Linnea, don't you, Em?"

Emmy looked at the redheaded twins and then nodded.

"Do you girl remember Cami and Emmy?" Astrid asked her girls.

"Yes," Lily smiled. Linnea nodded in agreement. It had been quite a while since they had seen each other, but yes, they did remember them.

"Good. You girls can play then. Come on inside, you're probably worn out, Cami."

"A little bit."

The twins ran inside, Irena gathered her things and Nova gathered Evie and the blanket and they followed.

After the twins and Emmy were set up with dolls and such in the corner, the babies settled with a ball and Irena and Nova at the table (Irena had gone back to her drawing and Nova was slowly but surely making her way through a book), Cami and Astrid had got to talking.

Irena was rather fond of her parent's enthusiastic Bog Burglar friend. She knew quite a bit about Cami and Emmy too.

Cami wasn't married, nor did she ever want to be. Her mother made some weird agreement with some chief who had a son who also wasn't interested in marrying. Cami was heir to the Bog Burglars and therefore needed an heir of her own. The chief's son also needed an heir. The deal was that Cami and the other heir would conceive a child. If it was a girl, Cami would get it, a boy and it would go to the other tribe. Either way, they would never see each other again and whichever was heirless would find someone else.

It was a girl, of course. Cami named her Ember, Em or Emmy for short.

Unfortunately, both mother and daughter got very sick after Ember's birth, sick enough where no one was sure if either would make it. Cami had a slow recovery, but was right back to her old self. Emmy had not gotten off so lucky. The illness took a good deal of her strength and her voice was almost completely gone. But she was alive. She was still prone to getting sick, however.

Emmy was currently five. What little of her voice she had was faint and very scratchy and her legs were still weak and wobbly. But Cami loved her to Valhalla and back just the way she was.

After a few minutes of Cami and Astrid talking, Cami directed the conversation towards Irena.

"I heard somebody has a date."

Irena looked up and flushed crimson.

"Hm..." Cami grinned. "How'd your father take that?"

"Better than expected." Irena mumbled, still red.

"What's his name?"

"Jakob." Irena replied.

"Ah, well you can add me to the list of people that'll shove him into the dirt if he tries anything with you. After you, of course."

Irena smiled.

"I just realized that there is one too many kids in this room. Who's is the little girl?"

"Mine," Nova said quietly. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"She's adorable."

Nova smiled softly, thankful that Cami didn't push anything further than that.

Gabe came bursting in a few moments later. The sudden noise of the door opening made Hic start to cry.

Astrid went to pick up her youngest son. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, Gabriel, don't open that so fast, it scares your brother."

"Sorry, Mom." Gabe apologized. "Anyway, Dad needs you."

"Is something wrong?"

"There's a problem with some decorations and people are arguing and they won't listen to Dad, he told me to get you. Because you scare them. Oh, hi Cami."

"Hey, pipsqueak." Camicazi greeted.

"Alright, I'll go scare them. You kids listen to Cami while I'm gone."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Where are they, Gabe?"

"I'll show you."

Astrid followed Gabe towards the commotion, Hic still in her arms.

Irena found the fact that she was still holding Hic incredibly hilarious and she wasn't the only one. Cami thought it was fantastic. "Your mother is great. Only she would take the baby to go do some butt-kicking."

* * *

><p>"So, Kristianna's family should be here tomorrow, Merida the next day, Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel the day after that, and the Meatheads the day after that. Everyone else is coming when they come."<p>

Irena was wide awake. She could hear her parents talking in the next room over, despite them being quiet. She didn't mind that she could hear them, it actually comforted her for whatever reason.

Cami and Ember were sleeping in one of the empty rooms. Everyone one else was also sleeping. Even Safira.

"Any word on when Cassia's supposed to be here?" Astrid asked.

Irena grew excited. Perhaps her mother would come very soon. She missed her like crazy. They hadn't seen each other in over six months.

"Nope. Hopefully soon. She hasn't been around in a while. I know Irena really wants to see her."

Irena frowned. She heard Astrid sigh.

And then she heard her make a weird sort of squeak.

"Stop that, it tickles." Astrid demanded.

"What? I do this all time."

"But you've never scratched the back of my neck on accident. I don't like that. It tickles."

"Fine. Then I'll never play with your hair again."

"N-no, you can still play with my hair. Just don't tickle my neck."

"Mm, nope. I think I'll stop."

"Hiccup, no." Astrid whined.

Hiccup chuckled. "Uh uh, no more. I quit."

Astrid whined again. "No,"

"I don't know if I've ever seen you look so upset."

"Wipe that smug look off your face, you muttonhead. And play with my hair."

"Fine. But only because I love you."

"You better."

"How's that, Your Highness?"

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome, Milady."

"...I love you."

"I love you too."

Irena smiled to herself. They were so happy and so stupidly in love it was nauseating. And she wanted that. She wanted to be in a relationship like that someday.

She had the pleasure of watching them go from just simply dating to getting engaged, watching them get married, and she had seen all her siblings be born (well, not directly).

So many things had changed for them in the ten years since they welcomed Irena into their family. Their relationship hadn't changed much. No, they still looked at each other like lovesick teenagers. They held hands and each other like they did after they got married. They play fought and lovingly teased each other constantly. And they kissed like they were eighteen (which did gross Irena out a little). Sure, they had four kids, but Irena was certain that only made them love each other more.

Hopefully, she'd that lucky someday.

* * *

><p>The opening event for the First Annual Berk Summer Festival was the Dragon Races.<p>

The entire course was filled with Berk's residents and their guests from several islands and kingdoms and tribes. All of them were thrilled. There hadn't been a real, official Dragon Race with the first dragon riders in some time.

Irena and her siblings were sitting with her grandparents, Cami and Emmy, Kristianna (who Eret had convinced to get on a dragon exactly three times in ten years. She was scared to death of heights). Merida and the other princesses (and the several children they had). Even Irena's almost family had made it.

Toothless, Stormfly, and the other dragons were more than ready to show off, all were neatly painted to match their riders.

The human racers were also ready to go. Or, they would be, once they stopped goofing off.

Hiccup was chasing Astrid with wet, red paint on his fingers. Astrid was too fast for him, though.

Gobber came over to see if everyone was ready to go.

"You kids re-?" he stopped mid question as Hiccup finally caught his wife by the waist and managed to put a red spot of paint on her nose. Astrid elbowed him in the stomach, which made him release her. Hiccup groaned. She smiled smugly.

Gobber shook his head. "Hey, Chief, are you done flirting? Can we race now?"

Hiccup rubbed the spot Astrid elbowed him at and shot her a look. She just grinned, pleased with herself. "Yeah. I'm done."

"Good. Racers, to yer dragons."

All the racers took to their dragons, who squawked and chirped excitedly.

"On yer mark... get set..."

"Hiccup," Astrid turned to her husband. "I'm going to kick your-"

Honk! The horn blared and off the dragons took to the sky.

* * *

><p>The Meade Hall that night was loud and absolutely jam packed.<p>

The fuss of it all was giving Irena a headache, so she managed to slip outside to sit on the steps. Nova had stayed put with the family surprisingly. She was amused by Astrid and Hiccup's bickering over the Dragon Racing win. Hiccup had won.

Irena sat with a sigh on the bottom step. Her mother hadn't made it, it seemed. And she was so looking forward to seeing her, too.

The doors to the hall were propped open, to bring in the cool breeze, so the noise followed her, but it wasn't quite so loud. The dragons were flapping about and squawking as usual.

"Kinda crazy in there, huh?"

The voice startled her and she looked over. There was a boy, maybe eighteen or so, with his back against the building. The sun hadn't quite gone down yet, so Irena could see him. His hair was on the longer side and as dark as night. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Irena shrugged.

He took a few steps closer. "Hey, you're Chief Hiccup's daughter right? Irena?"

"Yeah,"

"Ah, knew you looked familiar. We met when we were younger. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Auger. My Dad's the Meathead chief. Or, he will be until my brother takes over next year."

Irena honestly had no idea who he was. "Sorry, no."

"Oh. Well, it's been a while. You were little. Probably like seven. You have to be what, thirteen by now?"

"Fourteen."

"I was close. Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

Auger sat next to her, albeit a good distance away.

"Stupid question, but what's it like to live with such a big family? I only have an older brother."

Irena smiled a little. "It's kind of crazy, but it's a lot of fun. Most of the time."

"It's cool that your parents had more than one. Most people usually just get an heir and try not to have any others. I was an... accident, I guess. Not that my parents don't love me, but, yeah..."

Irena looked at him almost sympathetically.

"Hey, it's fine." Auger promised with a disarming smile. "Mom calls me the best thing that's ever come out of an accident."

Irena smiled.

"Another stupid question: who's gonna take over for your dad? You or your brother? I've never met any first born girls."

"Gabe will. I'm not eligible."

"What? Why? I thought your dad was the guy that's all for girls doing things that are 'unusual'?"

"He is. And I would be. But Gabe is my parent's first child. I'm adopted."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, it's not a secret. I was four. I look a little like my mom though, so everyone that isn't super close thinks I was born out of wedlock when my parents were like fifteen."

Auger smirked. "I don't know your mom all that well, but if that was the case, I think she'd have broken his arms. Or something worse."

Irena laughed. "Probably."

Jakob peered out of the door. "'Rena? Are you out here?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah, just getting some air."

"Princess Anna wants to see you. Apparently she hasn't hugged you yet."

Irena stood up and dusted herself off. "Sorry," she said to Auger.

Auger waves his hand dismissively. "That's fine. You're needed by royalty. Go right ahead. It was nice talking to you."

"You too." Irena smiled, bounced up the stairs and almost instinctively took Jakob's hand.

Auger smiled goofily after her. She was surprisingly pretty.

If his dad did force a wife on him, maybe he'd at least try to get her. He wouldn't mid her so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oooh, what do you think Hiccup would do if some chief asked him if Irena would marry his son? What about Irena's reaction to such a proposal? Jakob's?**_

_**Well, you've met Cami! I read all the books (except for twelve, of course, but it's not out yet!) and I hope I did her justice here. She'll continue to be a minor character, as will Ember (why in Thor's name do I make these kids so cute?).**_

**_Next chapter will be the dance!_**

**_I hope everyone had a lovely Valentine's/Singles Awareness Day! _**

**_Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week!_**

**_~Pink_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this update is so late! Forgive me. And enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a few hours until the dance and the people of Berk were busy decorating and putting on their best clothes. They had guests to impress.<p>

Hiccup was finishing up some last minute business so he could spend the evening with his family and friends. Toothless was sitting next to him.

"Dad?"

Hiccup put down his pencil and looked over at his son. "Gabe?"

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Gabe looked very unsure of himself, which was strange for him.

"Sure, buddy. What's up?"

"Is it bad to think someone older than me is pretty?"

"No, why?"

"Because I think Nova's pretty. And I feel weird about it." Gabe scratched the back of his neck.

Hiccup smiled. "You have a crush. That's normal."

"But I don't like it!" the boy protested. "I don't like it. I don't like girls. Girls are gross."

"That's what I used to think, but look, I married your mother."

"But Nova's older than me."

"I know." Hiccup ruffled Gabe's hair sympathetically. "But it's not bad to think she's pretty. You're growing up, buddy. It's fine to think girls are pretty."

"What do I do about it?"

"Well, considering you're ten, I don't think you should ask her to mary you."

"Da-ad!" Gabe whined.

Hiccup chuckled. "I'm kidding. Just be nice to her. She isn't going to fall madly in love with you, and that's okay. You're ten. She's sixteen. You're going to find someone your age one day, but until then, you can think Nova's pretty. You're not weird."

Gabe smiled a little. "Thanks, Dad."

He didn't really do much, but he was glad Gabe appreciated it. "Anytime,"

* * *

><p>Irena had put on her dress and was trying to decide what to do to her hair. She kept braiding it, taking it out, and trying again.<p>

Nova was sitting on Irena's bed, wrangling Evelina into a dress. Ramona had made each of the girls a new dress for the party, that included Nova and Evelina. Valka had helped, and Irena had helped with the twins'.

Nova's dress was maroon. It was loose-fitting and plain and it fell to just below her knees. Her hair was loose and curly, like usual.

Evelina's dress was purple and she had a white ribbon around her waist.

The twins were in identical dresses with a ruffle along the bottom, which was right at the knee. The only difference was that Linnea's dress was pale green and Lily's was pale yellow. They had ribbons that matched their dresses tied into their braids.

Irena had on a light blue dress that was tighter around the waist. It fell to just below her knees. She was also wearing the bracelet she had received from her father on her parents' wedding day. She wore it at special occasions and sometimes just because.

"Sit," Nova demanded of her friend, laying Evie on the pillow.

Irena turned around, her hands stopped mid-braid. She looked confused.

"Sit. I'll do it."

Irena sat next to Nova and dropped her hands. Nova quickly fixed her hair and tied it with a leather cord.

Irena touched her hair with her hand. It certainly felt different.

She dug out the little mirror her father had gotten for her a few years back. Her mother had a nicer one, of course. Astrid was the chief's wife. If anyone was to get anything expensive, it was her. But not often, for she disliked getting such things. The mirrors had been special presents for Astrid and Irena some years ago, though. They had been given with a Hiccup-level cheesy line; 'So you can really see how beautiful you are, too.'

Irena's had a single flower burned into the back along with curlicues and leaves. It was beautiful and she loved it with all her heart.

"Wow, Nova, this is beautiful." the fourteen year old gushed, admiring her hair. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Nova shrugged. She did have an answer, though. She just didn't want to say it. Months and years alone with really nothing else to do makes you a very good braider.

"I love it! Thank you!"

Nova smiled softly.

"Irena?" Astrid called.

"What, Mom?"

"Can you come here? I need you for a minute."

"Coming!" Irena carefully put her mirror back in it's proper place- a little box she had been given as a child for all her treasures, and darted from the room.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a shy and anxious strawberry blonde woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Mama!" Irena cried happily, running into her birthmother's arms. She hadn't seen her since her fourteenth birthday. It had been much too long.

"Hello, my love." Cassia said quietly, holding her daughter close. She pulled back after a moment and held her daughter at arm's length. There were tears shining in her eyes. "Oh my baby. Look at you, so grown up and pretty."

"I missed you, Mama." Irena said, squeezing her mother's hands.

"I missed you too, sweet angel. I'm sorry I was late."

"That's okay. You're here now."

Cassia pulled Irena close for another hug.

Nova had followed her friend into the room and witnessed the reunion. Astrid was smiling softly, Hic in her arms. Cami was holding Ember, looking happy as well.

Nova was struck suddenly with the fact that there were four mothers in the room, each holding her own child. And she was one of those mothers.

She looked down and Evie and back over at Irena. Irena was about her age and being held by her mother. Nova was the one doing the holding. She had been robbed of her mother, her adolescence, her innocence.

She could only hope that Evie and her new family could be spared from such a thing.

* * *

><p>Let it be known that Irena wasn't a very good dancer.<p>

Jakob didn't mind, however, because he wasn't good either.

Nova was sitting near the dancefloor, bouncing Evelina on her knee, Colby was twirling his baby niece, Ben and Ingrid were laughing up a storm, the visitors were enjoying themselves immensely, and so were the Hooligans. The younger children were running about, giggling and tripping and making everyone smile.

Astrid wasn't much for dancing, so she was standing next to Cami, swaying with Hic, who was enthralled by his surroundings and not scared for once. Cassia and Kristianna (and Katie) were with them. Ember was holding onto the hem of Cami's skirt, just looking around. She had tried to go play with the twins, but she fell before she was two feet from her mother and burst into tears. That was the end of that.

Hiccup was just watching the activities. He was pleased with the party. It was going very well. Everyone was having a great time.

He looked at Irena, who was blushy and giggly as she and Jakob tried to keep up with everyone else.

It wasn't so long ago when he was twirling her.

And it hurt a little. Because she was growing up.

"I give up." Jakob laughed, stopping.

"Me too," Irena giggled.

"Should we go outside? Get some air or something?"

"Yeah," Irena replied.

So they slipped outside to the steps, still holding hands and red-faced from dancing and laughing. Irena put her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"It's a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Jakob told her. "I mean, I knew it'd be fun. But not like this."

"Yeah," Her dad did have good ideas and this was certainly one of them. She was able to see the people that had almost adopted her, old princess friends, and more. And it was happy and fun and exciting.

"You... look really pretty." Jakob said after a beat of silence. "I mean, you always do, but tonight, you look even more beautiful."

Irena was glad he could see her face because she turned very pink at that. "Thank you. You look nice too."

She didn't know, but he was blushing a little as well.

They were both overheated from the excitement of the party and, pressed up against each other, they were still rather warm, but they were comfortable. Comfortable and content.

"Can I show you something?" Jakob asked her quietly. The music and laughter was still pouring out of the crowded hall, breaking the summer night silence.

"Okay,"

Jakob stood up, her hand still in his. And he lead her to their special spot. It wasn't too far from the Meade Hall, they could still hear the noise, but it didn't matter.

It had a perfect view of the night sky. The stars were twinkling as if the very existence of mankind depended on it. It was breathtaking.

"I've never been here at night..." Irena whispered, just staring out to sea, looking at the stars and their reflections on the calm waters. She felt so small at that moment, looking at the vast nothingness that was, at the same time, everything. "It's so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it." Jakob replied quietly, squeezing her hand.

Irena turned to look at him, a gentle smile on her face. "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For everything. For asking me to come to the dance with you and giving me flowers and putting up with my bad dancing and showing me this..."

It was the best first date a girl could ask for. Not only that, but after witnessing how a relationship should not be for her first four years of existence, her first date had treated her incomprehensibly well. And she was grateful.

"You deserve it."

Irena blushed again and looked down.

Jakob took a deep breath before asking her something he hadn't planned on. "Can I kiss you?"

Irena's eyes shot up to meet his. He wanted to kiss her? How did that even work? What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to do anything? Her heart started to beat too fast. Oh Freya, this was scary. But she so did want to kiss him.

She nodded slowly.

And so he did.

And it wasn't a bad first kiss. It was actually rather sweet. It was gentle and quick, but it felt like an eternity to Irena.

They met each other's eyes, both scarlet.

"I-uh, should-should we go back in now?" Jakob stammered.

Irena nodded.

She waited until they were walking before she let the dreamy smile she had been withholding slide onto her face.

* * *

><p>"I didn't get the chance to tell you how nice you look." Hiccup told Astrid, who had sat next to him. The party was a definite success.<p>

"Oh, you didn't?" she grinned slyly.

"Nope." he grinned. "You look beautiful."

Toothless, who was curled up behind them, grumbled at his human.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Chief."

"Daddy, Daddy," Hic babbled from Astrid's arms, waving his hands and doing the little bounce babies tend to do when they are excited.

"Hey, little guy."

Astrid more than happily handed him the baby. It wasn't that she was over holding Hic (actually, she quite enjoyed it. He was a cute, giggly little munchkin and was surprisingly good company for someone who could only speak one and two word sentences), she just liked seeing Hiccup with their kids. Hiccup's patience and kindness with the kids was one of her favorite things about him.

"Daddy!" Hic chirped again.

Hiccup stood the baby on his legs, holding him under his arms. "Are you having fun, Hic? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Hic giggled happily.

"He's being really good." Astrid acknowledged, crossing her arms on the table. "He's not scared." Hic was scared of loud noises and crowded places usually.

"Well that's good. I guess that means you're growing up, buddy. What do you think about that?" he asked the boy.

Hic clapped his hands together. "Up, up!"

"That's right." Hiccup laughed, lifting Hic up. "You're a big boy."

"Big!" Hic parroted cheerfully.

Hiccup brought Hic back down and held him in his lap. "Isn't it past your bedtime, young man?"

"Yes," Astrid replied quickly. "It's passed everyone's bedtime actually. Mine too."

Cami had actually taken Ember to bed some time ago, Kristi and Eret had left with their children already, most of the royalty had gone to bed, Cassia had gone with Cami- she was very uncomfortable. Astrid was sure the twins were stumbling about sleepily

"Well, I don't think anyone would mind it you take the kids home. I can't leave yet, but you can."

"Yeah, I might. I just need to find them."

"I don't think that'll be too hard." Hiccup nodded towards the twins, who were obviously looking for them.

Astrid got up and took them each by the hand and led them back to the table.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Lily rubbed at her eyes.

"I know. Where's your brother?"

Lily shrugged and so did Linnea.

"He's here." Irena's voice said from behind them. Nova was standing with Evelina next to her and Gabe was between them, looking grumpy and tired.

Irena had already said goodnight to Jakob and thanked him again.

Nova had actually enjoyed herself. She actually liked watching Irena and everyone dance. Colby talked to her a little. So did Irena, of course, and her other friend's. It was fun.

"Oh, good. We're going home." Astrid said.

"But I don't want to!" Gabe protested.

"Yes you do. You're falling asleep, buddy." Hiccup observed.

Gabe crossed his arms, but was too tired to do much else.

Linnea held her arms up towards her mother. She hadn't been asked to be carried in a long time.

Astrid picked her up, figuring Irena could get Hic and everything would be okay. Linnea curled against her. She was back to her happy little self. Quiet as always, but she was eating again and that was good.

Lily started to pout. She wanted to be carried too. It wasn't fair.

Astrid used to be able to carry both twins by herself when they were still babies. They were six now and bigger and that made them a little more awkward to hold.

Hiccup stood up and Irena took Hic from him. He picked up Lily, who smiled sleepily. "I can always come back." he told Astrid.

"Just stay home, Hiccup." Fishlegs said, seemingly appearing from no where. "I'll make sure everyone gets home and whatever else needs to be done."

"You don't need to do that. I can come back."

"I know I don't need to, but I'm going to."

"Thanks Fishlegs."

"No problem."

And so, after saying last good nights to some of the people that were still there, they were headed home. Toothless was walking next to Gabe, tail swishing. The babies were both asleep. The twins were nearly asleep.

Once all the little ones were tucked in and asleep, Astrid and Hiccup talked to Irena a little in her room and then Irena went to bed too.

Both Irena's parents looked into Nova's room and told her and Evie good night.

She rolled over and stared out the window.

She could get used to living with them. She really could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sorry this is lame. I had a really rough time with this chapter. You should know that I'm posting as I write and sometimes I get really bad writer's block. The deeper we get into the plot, the better I'll be able to keep up. **_

**_Thanks for being so patient. I love you all. Thanks for reading! _**

**_~Pink_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So, somehow I wrote as many words in three hours as I did in the previous two whole weeks. Anyway, another chapter to make up for the week I missed. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup! Just the man I wanted to see!"<p>

Hiccup, who was the last to come out of the Meade Hall after a meeting with the visiting chiefs (it was just a general meeting, but the possibility of a group of pirates attacking some of the southern and western islands was also mentioned) looked over to see the Meathead chief approaching him. Toothless, who was at his rider's side, grumbled pleasantly at the other man.

"Hello Hacksaw," Hiccup greeted cheerfully. He was in a good mood. Not only had the meeting gone well (with only one loud argument), but he was long overdue for a flight with Toothless, and this was the perfect time to go.

"I have a question for you, lad, if you don't mind. And it's sort of private."

They were smack in the middle of town and as it was a nice day with plenty of visitors, it was bustling with children and dragons and people selling and buying things and just general socializing and business.

"We can go back in there?" Hiccup suggested, nodding towards the Meade Hall.

"Alright,"

They reentered the hall, Toothless, of course, joining them.

"Such a strange creature you are." Hacksaw told Toothless, giving the Night Fury a friendly pat. "Just a dog in a big scaly body, eh?"

Toothless purred and gave a gummy smile to the man.

Hacksaw chuckled and gave the dragon a final scratch before looking back to Hiccup. "As you are aware, my oldest boy, Reamer, is taking over for me next year."

Hiccup nodded. Reamer was only three years younger than him and it was weird to hear someone talk about a twenty seven year old to him like twenty seven was so young. Reamer had sat in at the meeting along with his younger brother.

"He's married, hoping for a baby. You know, all that stuff."

Hiccup nodded, but then said "No offense, sir, but what exactly does this have to do with me?"

Hacksaw smiled a bit. "Ah, yes, I was just getting to that. My youngest-"

"Auger?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Yes, Auger. He's in the market for a girl of his own now and I was wondering if you would be at all interested in him as a son-in-law?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. What was this guy suggesting? "Uh, I'm sorry. I'm lost."

"I'm suggesting that Auger marries your daughter, lad. Your eldest girl, of course. The cheerful blonde one you adopted."

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who looked just as shocked as he felt. "Irena?"

"Yes, that's it. Irena."

"Why?"

"Why not? It'd only strengthen the treaty your father and I made some years ago. And Auger's seemed to take a liking to her. Told me he thinks she's very pretty. They'd make a good match."

"She's only fourteen, Hacksaw."

"I know Auger's a few years older than her, but she won't be fourteen forever, Hiccup." Hacksaw pointed out. "By what I've seen of her, she's great with children. She'd be an exceptional mother. You see, Reamer and his wife have been having some trouble with having an heir. And if it continues, your Irena and Auger might be the ones to provide my people with an heir. And me and my wife with a much wished for grandchild."

"Wait, let me get this straight: you want me to have my daughter marry your son just in case your heir can't come up with his own?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it. But that's not the only reason why."

Hiccup looked at the Meathead chief like he had just spouted another head. "You... did hear me say she's fourteen, right?"

"I heard you, boy. I know of girls who've had children younger than that. It's not a new concept, lad. Once a girl starts her cycle, she's pretty much fair game. You know that."

He did know that. He knew that all too well. Cassia had been pregnant three times before she was twenty. Irena was the only surviving one of those babies and she was born when her mother was fifteen. Nova also had a baby at fifteen and lost another at sixteen. There was no way, no way in Hel he was marrying his fourteen year old off to some boy to provide an heir for his island. There was already two too many girls close to him who went through that much earlier than they needed to. They were taken advantage of. They were hurt. Cassia was going to be jumpy, shy and anxious for the rest of her life. Nova was bitter due to suffering in silence for so long.

He couldn't let Irena suffer that way. Irena, despite the first four years of her life being miserable and cruel, had a pure soul, a heart of gold, patience and kindness beyond what most were capable of, and a wisdom beyond her years. He couldn't destroy the happy little girl that had come from so much pain. She deserved a happy life. He wasn't going to make her have a baby at fourteen years old.

There was no way in Hel he would marry Irena off anyway. He wanted all his children to marry for love. Not for peace. Not for good will. Not to manufacture an heir. Just love.

His girls (Nova and Evelina included) were deserving of respect. Respect for their age, personalities and bodies. He was going to make sure they were respected.

Some said it wasn't possible to live hoping to fall in love and not be matched politically in the world they lived in. Love wasn't necessary in marriages. Love didn't hold a marriage together.

That was false.

Look at Rapunzel and Eugene, Anna and Kristoff, The Engmans, Ramona and Axel Hofferson, his mom and dad, him and Astrid.

All of Berk's couples were happily married. Not one was for politics.

He took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry about Reamer and his wife, Hacksaw, but I can't let Irena marry Auger. She's just too young now. Too young for marriage and being a mother. I know some girls who became mothers early, they're still suffering. Irena's mother is one of them. I mean no disrespect, sir, but I want my children to marry people they love, if they choose to marry at all. I can't- and I won't- force my daughter into anything."

Hacksaw sighed. "I understand, Hiccup. Thank you for listening anyway." he held his hand out and Hiccup shook it.

"I hope everything goes well for Reamer."

"Me too." Hacksaw replied before leaving the hall.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that?" Hiccup asked Astrid when he got home. He had recounted the whole conversation, even including a voice impersonation. He was angrier about the situation than he had let on to Hacksaw.<p>

"Unfortunately, I can." Astrid sighed, folding the last of Gabe's shirts. "Women aren't treated like people in some places, you know. And some places still treat women like property. I mean, here, there kind of like that. It's more tradition than anything though."

"Your dad is as firmly against that tradition." When Hiccup had gathered the guts to ask Axel permission to ask Astrid to marry him several years ago, Axel firmly stated that Astrid wasn't a yak and he wasn't expecting anything from Hiccup 'in return for her hand'.

"And besides," he had added good-naturedly. "She can flip you without even trying. If anything, I should be giving you money to treat your injuries."

"So are you. And so am I, but not everyone thinks like us, babe."

"I know," Hiccup sighed heavily, sitting on the bed. Toothless sighed a dragon sigh and put his head in Hiccup's lap.

Unfortunately, this movement made some of Astrid's nicely stacked laundry topple over.

She gave Hiccup a little slap on the arm and shot him a look.

"Ow, sorry, I'll fix it. Ow." he rubbed his arm.

"No way. You can't fold for anything. I'll fix it. Why don't you two go play with the kids or something?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes." Astrid replied simply, folding a shirt.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but stood up and kissed her cheek anyway. "Alright, I'll be outside then."

"I'll come out when I'm done."

"Okay. Come on, bud."

Toothless warbled and beat Hiccup outside. He ran off to join Irena, Gabe and the twins, who were playing with Hic, Blossom, Petal, and Safira. Ember and Cami were nearby, Ember desperately trying to stand on her own without toppling over. Hiccup stopped halfway there, next to the tree Nova was sitting under. Evelina was napping in Nova's lap, sprawled out on her legs. Nova was holding a book, squinting at the page and her finger under a word. Irena told him Nova had never really learned to read and was trying to teach herself now that she had the chance.

"That says 'inconspicuously'." Hiccup told quietly her after glancing at where her finger was. "It means not very noticeable."

Nova jumped a little, startled.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Thank you," Nova said softly without looking at him.

"You're welcome. If you ever get stuck on a word, you can ask any of us. We'll be happy to help you."

Nova nodded.

Hiccup hesitated but continued towards Toothless and his children. He could've sworn he heard Nova say 'inconspicuously' under her breath before he was gone.

* * *

><p>Irena didn't know about Auger's father's conversation with her father. No one but Astrid did.<p>

She was in bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. Hic had woken her by waking up crying. He had quieted a long time ago, but she couldn't fall back to sleep.

Her parent's tenth wedding anniversary was coming up. Sure it was a few weeks away, but it was getting close. She needed a present for them. A present from all her siblings, not just her. She wanted it to be special because they were a special kind of parents. It needed to show how much they loved them.

Safira whined before waking and nosing at the blanket. Irena lifted up a part so her tiny dragon could get under it. Safira licked her hand gratefully before nestling up against her side.

Irena sighed and closed her eyes.

What would both her parents enjoy?

* * *

><p>Irena peeked into her mother's room. "Mama, my friend wants to talk to you, if that's okay."<p>

Cassia nodded at her daughter, who then led her friend into her room.

Irena made a move to leave, but Nova grabbed her hand. Irena sat next her her mother on the bed and Nova sat at the foot of the bed after settling Nova on the floor with a little toy.

Irena leaned against her mother, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Mama, this is Nova." Irena introduced.

"Hello," Cassia said quietly with a gentle, timid smile that made Nova calm down a little. She was nervous. "Your daughter is very sweet."

"Thank you," Nova replied.

"Her daughter is what she wanted to talk about with you, if that's okay." Irena explained.

Cassia nodded. The dark haired girl across from her was about the same age she was when Irena was born.

"I-I just wanted to know if it gets easier sometime..." Nova admitted quietly.

"There's always something that is going to be wrong, Nova." Cassia said gently, stroking Irena's hair. "When you look at your daughter and yourself. You are always going to wonder what you did wrong, how you could have prevented her from ever being born. But you have to look at all the good things. You have a beautiful child now. She loves you. That's all that really matters. The past is the past."

Nova nodded.

The conversation lasted a while. Cassia explained why she never took Irena back after she was found (she was too anxious and fidgety), how hard it was to look at her sometimes and know where she came from, how lucky she was that Hiccup and Astrid let her visit her daughter, and many other things. Nova said many things she never thought she could about the day she found out she was pregnant and the day she had Evelina, and much more.

Nova actually hugged Cassia when they ran out of things to say. It was good to get things off her chest. They had been there much too long.

"Do not give up on Evelina. She needs you more than you know. She needs you too be strong. I missed my chance, don't miss yours." Cassia told her quietly they split from the hug. She glanced at Irena, who was playing with Evelina by the door, with a sad look.

Nova nodded.

For the first time in her life, someone understood her. Really understood her. It was nice.

* * *

><p>"There's pirates coming after people?" Astrid asked her husband, shocked.<p>

"Not yet, but it is a real possibility." Hiccup replied, running his hand through her hair. He had finally managed to tell her about the other big topic from the previous day's meeting. She had been at the Academy with his mother, showing their guests all about dragons.

Astrid snuggled closer against him. It was late. But they didn't mind. "Who brought them up?"

"Niphe did. Said he saw them off Beserker Island some time ago. They didn't look like much of a threat apparently, but it's been a few weeks and anything could happen. He just gave us all a warning."

"That's good. At least we know they exist. In case anything happens."

"I doubt they'll attack us, if they attack anyone. We're one of the most peaceful Islands in the Archipelago. Plus, we do have hundreds of dragons prepared to help defend us."

Toothless cooed softly from the corner in agreement. Hic was asleep in his cradle, so he didn't want to be too loud.

"Yeah. They'd be stupid to attack us." Astrid agreed, stifling a yawn.

Hiccup kissed the top her her head. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"So that's where Gabe gets it from." Hiccup chuckled, the smile on his face evident even in the dark by the sound of his voice.

"I could kick you really hard right now, but I won't."

"Wow, thanks. I feel the love." Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

"You better. I do love you."

"I know. I love you too. Good night, Milady."

"Mmmhmm," Astrid replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, a lot of new stuff happened in this chapter. What do you guys think about protective Daddycup? Personally, I think he'd be the best dad ever. That's just me, though. What about Nova and Cassia talking? And pirates? **_

_**Please note that these are fictional Vikings, therefore not completely historically accurate. (They have giant winged reptiles!) This is for fun. **_

**_Thanks for reading, as always. And thank you for 90 reviews on 8 chapters. You guys are incredible._**

**_See you soon! Happy March!_**

**_~Pink_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry, everyone! I've been really sick. I'm better now. This is awful. Especially if you aren't a girl.i just wanted to get something up today. Next week will be longer and better. I promise.**_

**_Forewarning: This chapter talks vaguely about lady times/Shark Week/Tom whatever you want to call it. And this chapter is absolutely a nightmare. You don't need to read it. Really._**

* * *

><p>"Irena?" Astrid went into her oldest daughter's room. Irena hadn't gotten out of bed yet and all the other children were already out of the house. Nova included. Irena was always up bright and early, this was highly unusual.<p>

Irena groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts really bad." Irena whined. She hadn't wanted to worry her mother, but she felt so terrible.

Astrid checked her for a fever, but she was fine. She sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry, little one. Does anything else hurt?"

Irena hadn't opened her eyes. "My stomach. But not like I'm going to throw up."

Astrid stroked Irena's hair off her forehead. "Is this new?"

Irena nodded.

"Maybe you caught something at the party. You get out of bed when you're ready, alright?"

"Mmhm,"

"I have to go teach a class today, but your mother will be here. I know she'll take care of you. Daddy has Hic and Gabe and the twins are with Cami and Ember. I'll see what I can get from the Healer if you don't feel better by tonight."

"Okay,"

"Feel better, Irena." Astrid kissed her daughter's temple. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Irena mumbled before rolling over. Safira, who had been curled against her friends' stomach, crawled over Irena to resume her former position.

* * *

><p>Irena hadn't fallen back to sleep, but her headache slowly went away. Her stomach still hurt a little, but she decided to get up. Safira had gone off to find Blossom and Petal some time before hand.<p>

Irena pushed her blankets back and stood up, only to see something that made her eyes go wide.

"Ma-Mama?" she stuttered.

"What is it, my love?" Cassia asked in her quiet way, coming into the room.

Irena pointed and then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, angel. It's alright. You're alright." Cassia assured gently.

She was late with her cycle, it seemed. Hadn't Astrid told her it would happen some day?

She felt frightened for Irena suddenly. It was strange.

Perhaps it was because now it was possible that her daughter could be taken advantage of in the same way she had been, that her friend had been.

"Is that why my stomach hurts?"

"Yes, darling. That's why. You... you know about the whole thing, don't you?"

"Yes. Astrid told me." Irena promised.

Cassia kissed Irena's hair and wrapped her in a hug. She wanted to protect her from everything, but she knew it wasn't possible. "My little girl."

"I'm okay, Mama."

I know. Cassia replied silently.

After Irena had changed her sheets and into clothes, she curled up against Cassia's side.

"Mama, you were my age when I was born, right?"

"Just a bit older."

Irena hugged her mother tightly. "Don't worry about me, Mama. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Well, that explains it." Astrid said to Cassia, who nodded. As much as Cassia knew Astrid now, she was still shy around her. She had the courage to tell her about Irena, though.<p>

"Where is she now?"

"She's asleep." Cassia replied. "Her headache came back..."

"Poor thing." Astrid smiled a little. "I will say that the Healer was starting to get worried about her not having it yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just said it was abnormal. It's all fine now, though." Astrid set Hic on the floor. The other children, besides Nova, were still out. Nova was changing Evelina in their room.

Cassia nodded. She hesitated, but spoke anyway. "She will be safe here?"

"Of course, Cassia." Astrid promised, knowing full well what the other woman meant. "We won't let anyone hurt her. Ever."

Cassia smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Unbelievable!" Hiccup exclaimed, opening the front door and stepping in with Toothless at his heels. Cassia jumped.

"What's the matter?"

"He's still asking me! Not directly, but he's dropping hints."

"Hacksaw?"

"Who else? He's convinced Irena will be all for it and all for having children and-"

"What?" Cassia asked quietly. It was quiet, but Hiccup noticed.

"Someone wants me to have Irena marry his son. I won't let it happen. I swear." Hiccup was dead serious.

"Why? She's only a girl."

"His island needs an heir, he said." Hiccup shook his head.

Cassia knew he wouldn't let anyone touch Irena, but she was still disturbed. She felt tears. "He wants her to-to..."

Hiccup swallowed hard. "Yes. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Cassia took a shaky breath and Toothless nuzzled against her legs comfortingly. "I know."

Thanks to being in bed all day, Irena had plenty of time to think about her parents' anniversary present. She had finally figured something out.

She and her siblings should give them the day off and not bother them all for twenty four hours. They were so busy taking care of their children, they hardly had time for each other anymore.

And heck, maybe she could try to get the whole island to join in and give them a real day off. No dragon training. No chief duties. Just the two of them being together.

It sounded like a great idea. Now she just had to get everyone else on board.

It was their tenth anniversary, after all. They deserved something special.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow, that was a trainwreck. Sorry, everyone. See you next week. With an anniversary chapter that will be so much better than this.**_

**_Thanks for 100 reviews! :) Wow, guys!_**

**_Sorry again for late updates. I will warn you, I have AP tests to take soon, so the updates may get even more wonky. _**

**_If you want to read some better stuff of mine, "Lost and Found" and "We Never Go Out of Style" make me pretty proud. _**

**_Thanks for sticking around. See you soon. :)_**

**_~Pink_**


End file.
